


Солнечный свет

by Chif, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик не погиб, Куон не уехал в Японию и так и не исполнил свою мечту стать актёром. А потом один день изменил всю его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечный свет

**Название:** **Солнечный свет**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** миди, ~22 000 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хизури Куон/Могами Кьёко, Рик, Мурасаме Тайра, Хироаки Огата, Такарада Лори  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** АУ, драма, юмор  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Рик не погиб, Куон не уехал в Японию и так и не исполнил свою мечту стать актёром. А потом один день изменил всю его жизнь.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Солнечный свет"

Если подумать, тот день не задался с самого утра.

Сперва сломалась кофеварка, и дальше всё покатилось по наклонной: новенький и ещё криворукий бариста сделал самый отвратительный американо в мире; школьник на велосипеде лихо врезался в стоящую на месте машину, зазевавшись на повороте; а на работе, вишенкой ко всему вышеперечисленному, босс выразил всё своё недовольство его методами выхода из нестандартных ситуаций…

Поэтому когда поздно вечером Рик позвонил и сообщил, что, кажется, у него большие проблемы с якудза, Куон уже не удивился.

Он просто вышел на парковку к другу и даже не стал задавать лишних вопросов.

Рик выглядел довольно помятым. Его одежда была порвана в нескольких местах, а лицо украшала пара ссадин и — на удивление — уже наливающийся насыщенным фиолетовым цветом синяк на подбородке. Он махнул рукой с окровавленными костяшками, подзывая Куона ближе, нервно оглянулся и открыл багажник незнакомой машины.

— Какого хрена? — спросил Куон.

Связанная девушка в багажнике что-то замычала и задёргалась.

Рик поднял руки вверх.

— Тиной клянусь, это не я. Я поужинал, собрался посетить театр кабуки, завернул в подворотню и увидел, как пять мужиков запихивают её в багажник.

— И ты, конечно, не мог не вмешаться.

Рик кивнул.

— Надавал им по морде, угнал машину, засветил свою иностранную физиономию, — со вздохом продолжил Куон.

Рик пожал плечами и огрызнулся:

— А то ты поступил бы иначе.

Естественно, так же, и, возможно, даже с большими жертвами.

И Куон же чувствовал, вот просто чувствовал тогда, что не нужно было разрешать Рику приехать в гости.

— Как думаешь, может, стоит её развязать? — Рик ткнул в девушку пальцем, и та прожгла его взглядом.

— А если она тоже из якудза? — теперь дымиться должен был Куон.

— Я ж её спас, по-любому должна быть благодарна, — заявил Рик и протянул руку, чтобы сорвать склеивающий рот девушки скотч.

Она терпеливо пережила экзекуцию, глубоко вздохнула, явно пытаясь успокоиться, и сказала:

— Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь, мистер.

— О, — Рик обрадовался, — знаешь английский?

— Да, — девушка вздохнула ещё раз, — а теперь не могли бы вы развязать меня?

Рик склонился над ней, пытаясь распутать узел, но Куон отстранил его и в одно движение вытащил её из багажника.

— Почему тебя пытались похитить? — спросил он, сжав её плечи и заглянув в глаза.

— Моя мать судья, — она поморщилась как от боли. — Сейчас она ведёт очень спорный процесс, и они, видимо, решили дожать её через меня. Зря, конечно.

— Почему зря? — влез Рик, но девушка не ответила.

— Это её дело, — сказал Куон. — Хорошо, сейчас я вызову полицию. Вы хорошо запомнили похитителей?

— Ну, я был слегка занят, — Рик пожал плечами.

— Не нужно вызывать полицию, — одновременно с ним сообщила девушка. — Это доставит… — она замолчала, подбирая нужное слово, но потом отчаялась и перешла на японский: — мэйваку.

— Неудобство? — моргнул Куон. — Ты совсем на голову больная? Тебя же похитить собирались. Могли убить или изнасиловать, — добавил он, чтобы испугать.

Но на неё это особого впечатления не произвело.

— Они бы отпустили меня, как только поняли, что мама не пойдёт на их условия в любом случае.

— Даже если бы тебя убили? — уточнил Рик.

— Да, — она кивнула. — Поэтому не стоит беспокоить полицию. Я просто пойду домой, — она протянула к Куону руки. — Если, конечно, вы меня развяжете.

Его бровь сама по себе поползла вверх, но логических аргументов не нашлось.

Поэтому Куон освободил её ледяные наощупь руки с натёртыми верёвками следами на запястьях и отступил в сторону.

— Спасибо, — она отстранённо кивнула, потёрла запястья, а потом огляделась и замерла. — А где мы?

Куон закатил глаза.

— Где ты живёшь? — спросил он.

Серьёзно, нужно было просто приехать к родителям на Рождество и встретиться с Риком в Америке.

— Да, я же теперь за тебя как бы отвечаю, — тем временем разлился соловьём тот. — Поэтому мы с Куоном доставим тебя домой в целости и сохранности.

— Корном? — переспросила девушка и уставилась на Куона огромными глазами.

И у Куона не нашлось слов. Он просто замер на месте, настигнутый воспоминанием четырнадцатилетней давности.

Рик же, не обратив внимания на его состояние, повторил почти по слогам:

— Ку-он. Ку-о-о-он. Там нет буквы «р».

— Куон, — покорно повторила девушка и нахмурилась.

— Ты не первая японка, которая путает моё имя, — отстранённо сообщил Куон. — Пошли, пока якудза не нагрянули за машиной.

Он кивнул в сторону подземной части стоянки, и девушка пошла в указанном направлении. Последним к ним присоединился Рик, который, как верный фанат голливудских фильмов, не забыл стереть с машины свои отпечатки.

— А тебя как зовут? — вспомнил он, догнав их.

— Могами Кьёко, — представилась она и поклонилась на ходу. Вот уж что Куон в японцах точно не понимал.

Он нащупал брелок от машины в кармане брюк и задумался, как звали ту маленькую девочку из Киото. Вроде бы тоже как-то на «К».

— Я Рик. В смысле, Ричард Харт, но можешь звать меня Рик. А Куона ты уже знаешь.

— Да, — Кьёко кинула на него настороженный взгляд, прежде чем сесть на предложенное место. Куон захлопнул за ней дверцу и уселся сам.

— Так где ты живёшь?

— Буду благодарна, если вы отвезёте меня в агентство LME. Оно находится…

— Я знаю, — перебил её Куон.

— А что за агентство? — спросил Рик.

Кьёко улыбнулась:

— Это как… компания по открытию и… развитию талантов?

— Продвижению, — поправил её Куон.

— Так ты актриса или певица? — спросил Рик.

— Актриса, — ответила Кьёко. — То есть, очень хочу ей стать.

— Ещё нигде не снималась?

— Снималась, — она кивнула, — но мне кажется, что этого недостаточно. Во мне чего-то не хватает, чтобы играть по-настоящему хорошо, понимаете, Рик-сан?

— Не особо, — признал Рик. — Актёром у нас хотел стать Куон.

— Правда? — Куон поймал её внимательный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. — А почему не стали?

Это был отчаянно больной вопрос, ответ на который Куон порой не мог найти и сам.

— Нашёл своё призвание в другом, — хмыкнул он.

— И вы не жалеете? — Кьёко наклонила голову набок, рассматривая его отражение.

— Мне некогда жалеть, — сказал он.

— И звонить семье и друзьям ему тоже некогда, — добавил Рик. — Нашёл себе максимально удалённую от дома работу на другом континенте и радуется.

— Мы на острове, — напомнил ему Куон, но это Рика не смутило.

Перед ним ведь открылась восхитительная возможность от души пожаловаться незнакомому человеку. Такое упускать было нельзя.

— Представляешь, — проникновенно сказал он, — у меня родился сын, а он не приехал!

— Ой, поздравляю, Рик-сан, — улыбнулась Кьёко.

— И поэтому Рик бросил жену с новорожденным сыном и приехал ко мне сам, — уточнил Куон.

Рик отмахнулся:

— Тина сама купила мне билет и сказала притащить твой зад в ЛА.

— Это точно послеродовая депрессия, — высказал предположение Куон.

И услышал сзади сдавленный смех.

У девушки была крепкая психика или полное отсутствие воображения. Только этим Куон мог объяснить её спокойное поведение после похищения.

Кстати.

— А как ты доберёшься домой из LME? — спросил он.

И Кьёко замерла на вздохе.

— Как всегда? — спросила она у него вместо ответа.

— Ты точно больная, — устало сообщил Куон.

— Я переночую у подруги, — решила она.

— А если за твоим агентством следят? Хочешь и подругу подставить?

Она отрицательно и очень быстро замотала головой, и вот теперь стала выглядеть по-настоящему испуганной.

— Тогда что же делать?

— Не хочешь идти в полицию, тогда расскажем всё президенту вашей компании, это же он должен заботиться о сохранности своих звёзд. — Он увидел в зеркале, что она уже опять машет головой, и добавил: — Только попробуй заикнуться про «мэйваку» и поедем в участок.

Кьёко тяжело вздохнула.

— Хорошо.

Куон заметил очень нехороший и очень внимательный взгляд Рика и сам подавил не менее тяжёлый вздох.

Он вовсе не заботился о девчонке, просто она была слишком похожа на ту малышку из Киото. Вот и всё.

***

Охрана у дяди Лори в агентстве была так себе. Это Куон понял сразу же при входе, когда у них никто не спросил документы, а ведь любой мог оказаться сумасшедшим фанатом.

Конечно, впереди них шла знакомая охране девушка, но они с Риком были выше её на голову и вполне могли запугать. Возможно, могли запугать, даже в мыслях поправил себя Куон.

— Может всё-таки не стоит? — Кьёко обернулась, застыв перед лифом. Разве что руки в стороны не развела, чтобы их остановить.

— Стоит, — сказал Куон и влез в её личное пространство, чтобы нажать кнопку вызова. — Не переживай, он скорее оскорбится, если ты не придёшь к нему за помощью.

— Ты знаком с её президентом? — предположил Рик со смешком.

— К сожалению, да, — искренне ответил Куон. — Он был боссом отца.

Кьёко захлопала глазами, но тут своевременно приехал лифт, куда Куон её и втащил.

— Вы знаете Такарада-сана! — она обвиняюще ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, — напомнил Куон.

— Но! — Кьёко всплеснула руками.

— Детка, тут даже я в шоке, — доверительно сообщил ей Рик. — Хотя, конечно, мог бы и догадаться.

Куон закатил глаза и наклонился к Кьёко, ласково выдохнув на ушко:

— Может, нажмёшь кнопку?

Она покраснела до корней волос, нервно дёрнулась и вжалась в стену. Кнопку, кстати, нажала.

Куон проигнорировал очередной взгляд Рика.

Это тоже ничего не значило, просто ему нравилось поддразнивать женщин. Правда, так эффектно у него ещё никогда не получалось.

Они молча доехали до нужного этажа и вышли. Оскорблённая то ли его поведением, то ли своей реакцией Кьёко вообще скорее выскочила, прошмыгнув мимо Куона, и без лишних слов повернула по коридору направо.

— Странно, что тут кто-то ещё работает, — сказал Рик, — ночь же на дворе.

— Сегодня был спектакль на подготовительном отделении, — пояснила Кьёко, демонстративно обращаясь только к Рику, — а президент всегда посещает их премьеры.

— Зачем? — удивился тот.

— Чтобы понять, кто из них останется в агентстве, — Кьёко остановилась у огромной двери и едва слышно постучала.

Куон хмыкнул, подошёл к ней почти вплотную, почувствовав, как она застыла, и дёрнул ручку, толкнув дверь вперёд.

Лори в бедуинском костюме театрально медленно повернулся к ним лицом и не смог скрыть удивления.

— Добрый вечер, дядя Лори, — обратился к нему Куон по-английски, тем самым намекая на будущий язык их разговора.

— Я-то думал тебя сюда можно только угрозой заманить, — Лори широко улыбнулся, и только потом обратил внимание на его спутников. — О. Могами-кун? И э… не представишь нас, Куон?

— Это не визит вежливости, — утешил его Куон, проходя в кабинет и подталкивая Кьёко. — У тебя проблемы.

Брови Лори поползли вверх, скрылись за арафаткой, но явно не остановились на достигнутом. Он посмотрел на Куона, перевёл взгляд на всё ещё красную Кьёко и высказал самое логичное предположение:

— Она беременна?

Куон закатил глаза.

— Её пытались похитить якудза, — сообщил он. — Мой друг случайно оказался рядом и спас её.

Рик помахал рукой, подтверждая, что именно он тот самый друг.

— Боже! — Лори тут же сграбастал ошеломлённую девушку за плечи и притянул к себе. — Ты не пострадала, Могами-кун?

— Н-нет, — пискнула она.

— Наверное, ты так испугалась! — продолжил Лори со слезами на глазах.

— Да не особо, — честно призналась Кьёко, но её уже никто не слушал.

— Найми ей телохранителя и сними квартиру в охраняемом доме, — посоветовал Куон, чтобы вернуть Лори из мира его фантазий. — Ты понял? — спросил он громче.

— Да, да! — Лори закивал. — Найму ей телохранителя и сниму квартиру. Или нет, лучше пусть пока поживёт у нас с Марией. Так будет безопаснее.

Вот с этим утверждением Куон мог поспорить. Особенно если ручная змея Лори всё ещё ползала сама по себе.

— Лучше сними ей хорошую квартиру, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Хорошо, — Лори кивнул и тут же испортил свой имидж: — А какой район самый безопасный?

Куон подавил желание побиться головой о стену.

— Жилой комплекс Куона показался мне очень безопасным, — влез куда не нужно было Рик. — И я слышал, что соседняя с ним квартира сдаётся.

— Когда это ты слышал? — прищурился Куон.

— Это же просто замечательно! — просиял Лори.

— А я о чём, — Рик заулыбался не менее лучезарно. — Заодно и мы за ней приглядим.

— Просто замечательно! — повторил Лори.

Куон покачал головой, наткнулся на не менее ошарашенный взгляд Кьёко и против воли сочувственно ей улыбнулся. Он хоть догадывался, что всё может закончиться именно так.

— А ещё там камеры везде, я сам видел! — продолжил Рик.

— Просто замечательно! — подтвердил Лори. — Давайте сейчас же позвоним риелтору!

И Куон понятия не имел, откуда у Рика оказался нужный телефон, но факт оставался фактом — спустя какой-то час Лори почему-то протянул стопку подписанных бумаг на квартиру именно ему, пообещал завтра прислать телохранителя и выставил их всех за дверь своего кабинета в мгновение ока.

Они помолчали, рассматривая узорную резьбу на двери.

А потом Кьёко взглянула на него и тихо сказала:

— Мэйваку.

— Ну да, — согласился Куон. — Теперь-то я оценил всю глубину этого слова.

***

Пристегнув ремень, Рик снова обернулся назад.

— Кьёко, а ты тоже с детства мечтала стать актрисой?

Кьёко прикусила губу и покачала головой.

— Понятия не имела, что мне так понравится играть, пока не начала.

— А почему начала? — продолжил допытываться Рик. Уж Куону-то прекрасно было известно, как он умеет разобрать человека на составные части, а потом собрать назад. Недаром он теперь самый лучший и высокооплачиваемый психолог западного побережья.

— Это долго объяснять, — замялась Кьёко.

— Расскажи хоть краткую версию, — улыбнулся Рик.

— Ну… если коротко, был один парень, которому мне нужно было отомстить.

— Став актрисой? — вытаращился на неё Рик.

— Мне было шестнадцать, — напомнила Кьёко, — и я была очень обижена, так что не ищите в моих поступках логики, пожалуйста. Главное, что со временем я поняла, что мне нравится играть. Получилось, что, придя в шоу-бизнес ради мести, я впервые в жизни нашла себя.

— Тебе просто повезло, — холодно сообщил ей Куон.

Кьёко вздрогнула и наклонила голову, спрятав лицо.

— Я знаю, — тихо согласилась она.

— Ты могла испортить себе жизнь ради мести какому-то идиоту, — продолжил Куон.

— Я понимаю, — сказала она. — Но тогда это меня не волновало. Там и портить-то было нечего, я и так всю жизнь старалась ради кого угодно, кроме себя.

— Главное, что всё хорошо закончилось, — улыбнулся Рик. — Ты же любишь свою работу?

Кьёко повеселела.

— Очень! Мне даже предложили роль в одном фильме с голливудскими продюсерами. Она не главная, но и не то, чтобы совсем уж роль третьего плана без слов, и потом, это продолжение очень знаменитого блокбастера и… — она замолчала.

— Ты же согласилась? — спросил Рик.

И её настроение снова изменилось в доли секунды, сменившись полной апатией.

— Мне кажется, что я не справлюсь. В дорамах нужно просто делать, как велит сценарий и режиссёр, а в таком фильме… от меня будут ждать чего-то большего.

— Трусишь? — фыркнул Куон.

— Немного, — она вздохнула. — А ещё мой персонаж там отвязная гонщица, а у меня даже прав нет.

— Куон тебя научит, — радостно предложил Рик. — Его за уличные гонки раз пять арестовывали в семнадцать, пока отец не отправил в интернат.

И вот кто тянул этого придурка за язык?

— Вам нравились гонки, Куон-сан? — вежливо спросила Кьёко.

— Я просто…

— Он вообще в юности был двинутый на всю голову, — поделился с ней Рик. — Гонки, паркур, боевые искусства и экстремальные виды спорта. Понятия не имею, как из него вырос такой скучный взрослый в деловом костюме.

Кьёко хихикнула.

— Так что порой мне кажется, что это всё маска, а на самом деле по ночам он надевает лосины супергероя и мир спасает, — продолжил Рик.

— С такими фантазиями ты сам должен быть постоянным клиентом психолога, — сообщил ему Куон.

— У меня самообслуживание, — ухмыльнулся Рик в ответ.

Куон фыркнул и повернул, въезжая в гараж под жилым комплексом. Внизу их встретил шлагбаум и приветливо кивнувший охранник.

Куон кивнул в ответ, дождался, пока шлагбаум поднимется и снова нажал на газ, выруливая к своему парковочному месту.

— Вот видишь, тут, и правда, хорошая охрана, — Рик ободряюще улыбнулся Кьёко.

Они покинули машину, дошли до лифта и через пару минут оказались на площадке последнего этажа. Куон достал из папки с документами ключи, открыл дверь и отступил в сторону.

— Твои вещи Лори обещал привезти завтра, так что сейчас я дам тебе постельное бельё и футболку, — сказал он.

— Не стоит, — она замотала головой. — Правда, не нужно!

— Куон у нас то ещё хамло, но ни за что не позволит девушке спать на голом матрасе, — хмыкнул Рик.

— Вынужден признать, что это так, — согласился Куон. — Не выделывайся, у тебя только два варианта — принять помощь добровольно или не сопротивляться, когда её будут оказывать насильно.

Кьёко виновато улыбнулась и поклонилась:

— Спасибо вам за всё.

Куон скептически изучил её макушку и подавил ещё один тяжёлый вздох, вспомнив, что кофеварку он так и не починил, а значит, завтра его ждало ещё одно сложное утро.

— Закрой дверь, — сказал он, — я постучу, когда принесу всё необходимое.

***

— Ну и что это было? — ласково спросил Куон, едва за ними закрылась дверь в квартиру.

— Что? — Рик изобразил непонимание, с размаху рухнул на диван и постарался не глядя нащупать пульт от телевизора.

— Что ты задумал? — Куон нахмурился.

Рик со вздохом повернул голову, обнаружил пульт рядом с собой и начал перещёлкивать каналы со скоростью, приближенной к космической.

— Ничего не задумал, — беспечно отозвался он, остановившись на каком-то очередном стрёмном телешоу. — С чего ты вообще взял, что я что-то задумал?

— У меня новая соседка, — саркастично напомнил Куон.

— Которая, кстати, сидит в тёмной и холодной квартире и ждёт тебя.

Куон сдержал знакомый порыв съездить лучшему другу в челюсть и молча пошёл в свою комнату. Ведь логика тут была проста — чем скорее он отдаст девчонке всё необходимое, тем скорее вернётся к своей жизни. А если Рику так хочется за ней присмотреть, так это у него просто просыпаются отцовские инстинкты.

Он взял с полки чистый комплект белья, выбрал более-менее приличную футболку без идиотских надписей и рок-групп и пошёл обратно.

Естественно, футболку Рик забраковал.

— Слишком скучная и ничего не говорит о твоём богатом внутреннем мире.

— Серьёзно? — спросил его Куон.

— Девушку, мой глупый друг, нужно очаровывать самыми маленькими деталями.

Куон пристально посмотрел на него, но Рика это никогда не впечатляло.

— Ну, — сказал Куон, — ещё могу предложить ей ту футболку с принтом из камасутры, которую ты подарил мне на прошлое рождество.

— Блядь, — Рик вздохнул, — мог бы послать меня и не так замысловато.

— Теперь тебя эта футболка устраивает? — уточнил Куон.

— Да, валяй, тащи её детке. Но не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал!

Куон пошёл к двери, мстительно пнув друга по дороге, поудобнее перехватил вещи и щелкнул замком на входной двери.

Из соседней квартиры доносилась привычная тишина.

Он подошёл ближе и громко постучал.

Через пару минут дверь открылась и на пороге застыла босая Кьёко, оставшаяся в одном тоненьком платье.

— Держи, — сказал Куон, протянув ей свёрток.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась. — Не знаю даже, как вас с Риком-саном отблагодарить.

Куон махнул было рукой, но потом вспомнил о главной проблеме завтрашнего утра и решил, что спросить лишним не будет.

— Ты умеешь варить кофе?

Кьёко вскинула брови, но кивнула.

— Тогда именно так ты и сможешь нас отблагодарить.

— Сварить кофе? Сейчас? — она забавно расширила глаза. — Ночь ведь уже!

— Завтра утром, — улыбнулся Куон. — В восемь я ухожу на работу, так что без кофе никуда. Ну так что, сваришь?

Она неуверенно кивнула.

— Только здесь ещё нет продуктов, но я могу сейчас схо…

— Даже не думай, — Куон не дал ей договорить. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты шлялась ночами по улицам. Просто приходи к нам с утра, на кухне всё есть. Я могу даже ключ тебе дать, — он похлопал по карманам и извлёк его наружу. — Вот.

— Вы даёте мне ключ от своей квартиры, чтобы я приготовила вам кофе? — с глазами такого размера Кьёко вполне могла сойти за европейку.

Куон фыркнул, скрывая смех, и кивнул.

— Ты всё правильно поняла. Но до конца ты поймёшь только завтра. И нам нужен очень крепкий кофе, хорошо?

Она всё так же ошеломлённо кивнула.

— Тогда пока, — Куон улыбнулся и сам закрыл её дверь.

К себе домой вот пришлось звонить.

— Ключи забыл? — Рик широко зевнул и пошёл обратно к дивану.

— Отдал, — сообщил ему Куон.

— В смысле? — не понял тот.

— Спокойной ночи!

Возможно, это было не очень-то по-дружески, но Рик сам напросился. И, в конце-то концов, ничего с ним за ночь не случится, от любопытства ещё никто не умирал.

***

Утро встретило Куона не только привычным солнечным светом, бьющим в глаза даже сквозь занавески, но и потрясающими запахами свежесваренного кофе и еды.

Он встал, с зевком натянул штаны и пошёл в сторону кухни.

И только там вспомнил, что нужно было одеться полностью.

— Ой, — сказала Кьёко, скользнула по его телу взглядом и моментально отвернулась.

— Кофе? — жалобно попросил Куон.

Сил, чтобы развернуться, дойти до комнаты и натянуть футболку, у него не было. С большой долей вероятности, до комнаты он и вовсе бы не дошёл, уснув где-то в районе дивана.

Его глаза и сейчас начали медленно закрываться, и он…

— Вот! — Кьёко подсунула ему под нос чашку с напитком богов.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Куон, взял чашку и сполз на пол, устроившись за столом.

Спустя пару глотков он обнаружил перед собой тарелку с завтраком, ещё через пару понял, что только что признался девушке в любви, а к середине чашки почти увидел собственное будущее, если Рик при этом присутствовал.

— Теперь я понимаю, что вы вчера имели в виду, Куон-сан, — хихикнула Кьёко, — в первый раз видела, чтобы кофе в любви признавались.

Куон покашлял, скрыв смущение, и оглянулся.

Рик, к счастью, кажется, ещё спал.

— Ты просто волшебница, — сказал Куон. — Так вкусно ни у кого не получалось.

— Спасибо, — она залилась румянцем. — Я раньше часто варила кофе. Ну, до работы в LME.

— Жалко, что я в Японии всего полгода, был бы твоим постоянным клиентом, — Куон был искренен как никогда в жизни.

И тут ему на голову тонким намёком опустился свитшот.

— Правда, он милашка, если влить кофе в нужный момент? — Рик хмыкнул за его спиной и сел рядом. — О, еда!

— Приятного аппетита, Рик-сан, — Кьёко кивнула ему.

— Куон заставил тебя готовить?

— Нет, — она улыбнулась и налила кофе Рику в чашку. — Куон-сан просил только кофе.

— Боже, — Рик отправил себе в рот первую вилку яичницы и закатил глаза, — это божественно. Передумаешь быть актрисой — и можешь смело открывать свой ресторан.

Кьёко зарделась от похвалы.

— Серьёзно, — продолжил Рик. — Если все женщины в Японии так готовят, то Куону повезло, что он сюда переехал.

— Не все, — сообщил ему Куон. — По крайней мере, мне не попадались.

— Ты просто выбирать не умеешь, — Рик подмигнул ему, и Куон закатил глаза.

Он допил оставшийся в чашке кофе и потянулся, чтобы налить ещё, но Кьёко его опередила, и в этом заключалась та самая разница в менталитетах запада и востока. Американкам (даже тем, которые твёрдо намеревались выйти за него замуж любой ценой) такое и в голову бы не пришло. У него ведь руки не отсохли, значит может налить сам.

— Кьёко, — продолжил Рик, прожевав, — я тут вечером погуглил и понял, что зову тебя неправильно с японской точки зрения. Как нужно? Кьёко-сан? Кьёко-чан?

Она качнула головой.

— Думаю, после того, как вы спасли мне жизнь, вы можете называть меня по имени.

— Тогда и я просто Рик, окей?

— Окей, — легко согласилась Кьёко.

— А Куон пусть зовёт Могами-сан, он же тебе жизнь не спасал, — теперь Рик подмигнул уже ей, а потом хитро посмотрел на друга.

Куон убедился, что Кьёко отвлеклась на плиту, и показал ему неприличный, но очень понятный жест.

— Не стоит, — отозвалась Кьёко. — Я понимаю, что вы оба иностранцы, поэтому не обижаюсь.

— Когда прибудет твой телохранитель? — Куон решил перевести тему, решив не заострять собственное внимание на том, как приятно для него разрешение называть её по имени. Девочка из Киото это так и не позволила.

— В девять. Он приедет вместе с моим менеджером.

— Хорошо, — Куон кивнул и заметил, что Кьёко снова сникла. — Что-то не так?

— Мой менеджер, Яширо-сан, очень расстроился, потому что я ему не позвонила вчера.

— Я бы на его месте был в ярости, — сообщил ей Куон. — Так понимаю, он за тебя отвечает.

— Он же заболел, — вздохнула она, — поэтому не был со мной. И я просто не хотела его волновать.

— Так и скажешь, — сказал Рик. — Он перестанет обижаться, когда тебя поймёт.

— Спасибо, — Кьёко склонила голову. — Ой! Куон-сан, вам пора собираться на работу.

И Куон глазом моргнуть не успел, как у него отобрали чашку и потянули за рукав свитшота, заставляя встать и пойти переодеваться.

Последнее, что Куон увидел на собственной кухне — это дрожащие от едва сдерживаемого смеха плечи его лучшего, мать его, друга.

***

Куон не успел сесть за стол в кабинете, как у него на пороге уже, словно из-под земли, возникли трое коллег с офигевшими лицами.

— Что-то с последней сделкой? — Куон выпрямился и нахмурился. 

— Всё нормально, — отмахнулся Сузуки. — Ты как это сделал?

— Да как обычно, — Куон расслабился, — мы встретились с будущими клиентами, обсудили все детали сделки и подписали соглашение. Вы пили что ли вчера вечером?

— Да мы не о том, — Ямамото подошёл вплотную, опёрся руками о стол и пристально уставился на него. — Ты как умудрился подцепить Кьёко-чан?

— Мою милую Кьёко-чан! — согласно всхлипнул Сато.

— Чего? — Куон вытаращил глаза.

— Вот только не нужно делать такое лицо, вас раскрыли, — Сузуки сунул ему под нос планшет с открытой страницей какого-то новостного портала.

Куон увидел фотографию, на которой он шёл по коридору LME, приобняв смущённую Кьёко за плечи, а прямо над ней — заголовок «Новый парень Кьёко?». Пояснений о том, что в тот момент она как раз споткнулась, а он всего лишь пришёл на помощь, под фотографией, естественно, не было. Делу опровержения их связи очень бы помогла разукрашенная физиономия Рика, но в момент съёмки тот, видимо, не придумал ничего умнее, чем уйти вперёд.

— Твою мать, — выругался Куон, решив, что нужно обязательно проследить, чтобы дядя Лори узнал о некомпетентности некоторых своих сотрудников, сливающих информацию в газеты.

— Серьёзно, мужик, ты как это сделал? — Сато уставился на него глазами, полными слёз. — Ты всего полгода в Японии и уже разгуливаешь под ручку с самой Кьёко-чан, а я тут всю жизнь живу и ни разу с ней не встретился.

— Сато фанат, — пояснил Сузуки, как будто это и без того было непонятно.

— У неё есть фанаты? — удивился Куон.

И тут Сато оскорблённо взмахнул руками и зарядил длинный такой монолог с перечислением всех ролей Кьёко, начиная с самой первой рекламы и заканчивая будущими проектами.

Куон покивал в нужных местах, лениво откинувшись на спинку кресла и не особо вслушиваясь.

— А ты с ней, хотя всего этого не знаешь, — с патетикой закончил Сато и обвиняюще указал на него пальцем.

Куон хмыкнул и сам тем самым вырыл себе могилу, потому что свести всё в шутку или просто заткнуться он, естественно, не смог.

— Ну, возможно, поэтому с ней именно я, — вкрадчиво предположил он. — Потому что для меня она женщина, а не роли на экране телевизора.

Пнутый в больное место Сато захлопал ртом как рыба на берегу.

— И как она? — влез заинтригованный Ямамото. — Ну, ты понял.

Куон молча приподнял брови, показывая, что больше не скажет ни слова.

— Ну блин, — вздохнул Сато. — Хоть познакомь.

— Как-нибудь потом, — уклончиво пообещал Куон и уставился в компьютер, делая вид, что ему пришло крайне важное письмо.

Парни на удочку не повелись и нависли над ним, готовясь забросать вопросами, как только он закончит печатать.

Спасение пришло, откуда Куон его не ждал.

— Очень надеюсь, что вы тут обсуждаете сделку, а не треплете языками, — прогрохотал босс, почти закрывший собой дверной проём.

— Хизури встречается к Кьёко-чан из «Шальных девчонок», — нажаловался Сато.

— Я не…

— Рад за него, — буркнул босс. — Принесёт мне автограф, вообще повышу, а теперь марш работать!

Парни протиснулись мимо босса и недовольно разошлись, а вот он остался в дверях и смерил Куона взглядом.

— Я, кстати, серьёзно, — сообщил он. — Моя безмозглая дочь очень любит твою Кьёко.

Куон ошарашенно кивнул.

— Может, и не повышу, конечно, — продолжил босс, — но запомню.

Куон кивнул ещё раз.

— Её, дочку мою, зовут Мио, и она месяц рисовала себе шрам на лице после той долбаной дорамы, ну ты понял, что я имею в виду.

И Куон понятия не имел, о чём он говорил, но его ведь и взяли на работу за умение быстро находить выход из любой ситуации.

— Автограф для Мио-чан, я понял, — сказал он.

— Молодец, — похвалил его босс впервые за полгода, а потом развернулся и молча ушёл.

Куон снова откинулся на спинку кресла и потёр пальцами виски.

Возможно, стоило сразу рассказать правду, но, зная команду дяди Лори, можно было надеяться, что опровержение выйдет быстро и безболезненно и переведет случившееся в шутку.

Главное — успеть отдать боссу чёртов автограф для его дочки.

Так он успокоил себя, но уже к обеду оказалось, что так просто о случившемся никто и не собирался забывать. Это Куон отчётливо понял по сопровождавшим его взглядам разной степени заинтересованности и зависти (в зависимости от гендерной принадлежности смотрящего).

LME не спешили давать опровержение, ограничившись отсутствием комментариев, а сама Кьёко, пойманная между съёмками, вежливо попросила оставить её личную жизнь в покое. И всё это Куон узнал, потому что впервые в жизни пристально изучил разделы о звёздах всех доступных новостных порталов.

К шести часам вечера, окончательно устав от намекающих бровей босса и завуалированных вопросов о Кьёко, Куон закрыл дверь на ключ, немного побился головой о стол и зарылся в работу.

Отвлёк его только звонок пару часов спустя.

— Поздравь меня, я приглашённая звезда, — похвастался Рик.

Куон прищурился.

— Звезда чего?

— Ну, — он хохотнул, — когда ты ушёл, я пожаловался Кьёко на скуку, потому что нет ничего унылей, чем бродить по незнакомому городу в одиночестве, и она, добрая душа, предложила посмотреть на съёмочный процесс в Японии изнутри. Естественно, я с благодарностью согласился. А там уже оказалось, что приглашённый актёр сломал ногу, а им был нужен иностранец из мафии.

— Мало тебе было мафии вчера, ещё и рожей своей решил сверкнуть на всю страну? — рассердился Куон.

— Меня загримировали! — с гордостью сообщил ему Рик. — И потом, как я мог отказать тому рыдающему режиссёру? Он же мог утопить нас всех в слезах! А твой день как прошёл?

— Все вокруг думают, что у меня новая подружка, — поделился Куон.

— Это я знаю, — хмыкнул Рик. — И это я посоветовал детке ничего не опровергать, а просто попросить не лезть в её жизнь. Для тебя старался.

Куон скрипнул зубами.

— И нахуя?

— А ты хотел, чтобы они ей не поверили и начали копать, пытаясь разузнать, кто ты такой? Ну, прости, друг, могу сказать, что ошибся, — в голосе Рика явственно чувствовалась насмешка.

— С чего такая уверенность, что они сейчас не будут копать?

— Юкихито, менеджер Кьёко, рассказал мне их систему в общих чертах, — пояснил он. — Раз она призналась и вежливо попросила, то они проявят любезность и не будут настаивать. Подождут пару месяцев, пока расскажет сама.

— Что за бред? — Куон закатил глаза.

— Ты находишься в стране, где мафия выплачивает денежную компенсацию за доставленные неудобства, и тебя ещё что-то удивляет? — Рик рассмеялся. — Про это мне тоже Юкихито рассказал. Классный парень, думаю, вам стоит подружиться.

Куон вздохнул.

Не было ничего страшнее окунувшегося во что-то Рика. Вот когда он занимался искоренением трусости из души Куона, то тоже весь погрузился в проблему. Да так сильно, что исследуемый объект пару раз попрощался с жизнью, но обрёл нового друга в лице петуха. Брайан, к слову, всё ещё был жив и здоров, несмотря на еженедельные угрозы матери пустить его в суп.

— Кьёко, кстати, круто играет. Она сестра главного героя и я реально...

— Как там её телохранитель? — спросил Куон.

И нет, не потому что волновался за неё.

Просто потому, что…

Просто потому.

— Мужик в длину и ширину одинаковых размеров, — сообщил Рик. — На месте якудза я бы к нему не подходил.

— Хорошо, — Куон кивнул сам себе.

— В общем, встретимся у тебя дома, — сказал Рик. — У нас тут заканчивается перерыв, а я ещё не позвонил Тине и не рассказал, что она замужем за будущей звездой большого экрана.

Куон закатил глаза.

***

— И передай привет Кьёко-чан! — Напоследок дал ему указание Сато. Куон сделал вид, что этого не слышал, и нажал на кнопку с минус первым этажом, где располагался гараж.

Сегодня он почти не задержался после окончания рабочего дня, потому что в их случае пару часов не считались переработкой.

Куон вышел из лифта, прошёл вперёд, на автомате повернул к своей машине, и тут медленно ехавшая справа тонированная Субару резко ускорилась, целясь прямо в него. И если бы он был нормальным парнем со среднестатистическими увлечениями в виде компьютерных игр, то жизненный путь его оборвался бы в этот самый момент.

Но, вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться в сторону или влететь головой в лобовое стекло, Куон подпрыгнул в нужный момент, оттолкнулся ногами от капота, перекувырнулся по крыше и едва не рухнул позади машины.

Субару сдала назад, но секундное промедление позволило Куону уйти вбок, спрятавшись за колонну.

— Пацан, — к нему на ломаном английском обратился чей-то низкий голос, — мы просто хотим с тобой поговорить.

— Ну да, — с готовностью согласился Куон, — именно так по этикету и начинаются беседы.

— Не зли меня и выходи, — предложил мужчина. — У меня вопросы к твоей девчонке.

Куон прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Ну, по крайней мере, это всё объясняло.

— Она вам не нужна, — громко сказал он. — Её мать всё равно не пойдёт на ваши условия.

— Все так считают, — хохотнул другой, не более приятный голос, — а потом пальчики пересчитывают, плачут.

— Пацан, выходи, — позвал первый. — Всего лишь позвонишь девчонке, скажешь, куда нужно прийти, и свободен.

Куон тихо отступил в сторону за Мерседес босса, понимая, что сейчас самое главное — не дать им загнать себя в угол.

— Как думаете, сейчас самое время сказать, что она не так уж сильно меня любит? — весело спросил он.

Якудза вздрогнули и удивлённо обернулись, обнаружив свою жертву прямо позади себя.

— Привет, — широко улыбнулся Куон и ударил первого в лицо. Раздался омерзительный треск, лучше всяких слов рассказавший о сломанном носе, и бандит согнулся, заливая дорожное покрытие кровью.

— Ах ты, сука, — возмутился его напарник и попытался напасть.

Куон ушёл с его траектории движения, поставил подножку и легко толкнул в спину, заставив влететь головой в колонну и осесть бесформенной кучей.

Пришедший в себя первый дико взревел и кинулся на обидчика, но ярость никогда не была хорошим советчиком в драке. Уж это-то Куон хорошо выучил на собственной шкуре.

Поэтому он сначала отступил от бестолково машущего кулаками мужчины, а потом нанёс пару точных ударов сам, уложив и его.

И отшатнулся в сторону, почувствовав, что уже не хочет останавливаться.

В себя ему помогла прийти мысль о Кьёко. О том, что, что бы ни говорила эта ненормальная женщина, она всё ещё была в смертельной опасности.

Поэтому Куон словно пьяный дошёл до машины, сел за руль и нажал на газ. Оказавшись на шоссе, он вытащил телефон из кармана и набрал Рика.

— Ты вовремя! — радостно ответил тот. — Мы как раз выбираем продукты на ужин. Кьёко обещала…

— Бери её за шкирку и вези домой, — рявкнул Куон.

— В смысле? Что случилось?

— На меня напали на стоянке, — сказал Куон. — Нужно было вчера не слушать её, а тащить в полицию.

— Понял. Мы недалеко от дома, ждём тебя, — Рик сразу же отключился.

И, зная его настойчивость, шоппинг закончился примерно в то же мгновение. Куон кинул телефон на соседнее сидение, глубоко вздохнул и сбавил скорость.

Всё-таки ему нужно было доехать домой.

***

Приехавшие на вызов полицейские оказались примерно так же полезны, как автоматическая поливалка газона в сезон дождей. Они выслушали их совместный рассказ с использованием двух языков и жестов в исполнении Рика, покивали и клятвенно пообещали приехать сразу же, как якудза нападут в следующий раз.

Куон раскрыл было рот, чтобы доходчиво объяснить, как сильно они не правы, но ему на плечо опустилась сдерживающая рука друга.

— И что нам делать? — очень вежливо и членораздельно поинтересовался взбешённый Куон, руша свой имидж не понимающего японского языка иностранца.

— Я бы на вашем месте вернулся на родину, — посоветовал ему офицер.

— А с ней мне как быть? — Куон кивнул в сторону поникшей Кьёко.

— Ну… — полицейские переглянулись. — Её я бы посоветовал взять с собой.

— То есть, работать лично вы не собираетесь? — вызверился Куон.

— Спасибо большое за уделённое время, — заулыбался Рик, ничего не поняв, но интуитивно почувствовав критический момент. 

Он указал им направление в сторону двери, а Кьёко перевела его слова и вежливо попрощалась.

Доблестная полиция удалилась, и Куон уселся на диван.

— Да уж, — невесело подытожил Яширо-сан. — Простите, мне нужно связаться с президентом, — извинился он и вышел в коридор, на ходу натягивая перчатки.

— Простите меня, пожалуйста, — Кьёко виновато посмотрела на Куона. — Это всё из-за меня.

— Да брось, — Куон махнул рукой, переходя на английский. — Ты не виновата, что ваша полиция с мафией справиться не может.

— Ну так что, — Рик сложил руки на груди, — пакуем чемоданы и возвращаемся домой? Кьёко, поехали с нами, поживёшь у нас с Тиной.

— Спасибо, — она благодарно улыбнулась. — Но я не могу сейчас никуда уехать, у меня съёмки. Нельзя подводить людей.

— Оставить тебя мы тоже не можем, — Рик нахмурился.

Куон побарабанил подушечками пальцев по обивке дивана. Бросить её ему и правда не позволяла совесть.

Самому себе он объяснил это нежеланием терять её руки, творящие с кофейными зёрнами волшебство.

— У меня же теперь есть телохранитель, — с фальшивой насквозь улыбкой напомнила им Кьёко. — Уверена, что Накамура-сан прекрасно справится со своей работой.

Куон покосился на её телохранителя и скептически хмыкнул. Лично на него этот субъект не произвёл особого впечатления.

— Неужели работа для тебя важнее жизни? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Кьёко упрямо сжала губы, и по одному этому жесту Куон понял, что она ни за что не уедет, сколько бы он её ни уговаривал.

— Я не могу заставлять режиссёра сдвигать сроки съёмок из-за моих проблем, — твёрдо сообщила она, — это же огромные деньги за каждый лишний день.

Куон почти пообещал профинансировать всё из собственного кармана, но в комнату вернулся Яширо с очень настороженным выражением лица.

— Что? — спросил Куон.

— Такарада-сан сказал, что у него есть план, но он настолько секретный, что мне его знать не положено.

По личному и скромному мнению Куона, ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло.

— А кому положено? — уточнил он.

— Такарада-сан сказал, что он приедет через час, и что к этому времени здесь должны остаться только вы с Кьёко-чан.

Точно. Ничем хорошим.

— А я? — возмутился Рик.

Яширо вздохнул:

— А тебе Такарада-сан забронировал и оплатил билет на ближайший рейс в Америку.

— А нахуй Такарада-сан себе рейс забронировал? — по-доброму спросил Рик. — Я этого придурка одного тут не брошу.

Яширо вздохнул ещё раз.

— Примерно так я ему и сказал, но президента это не впечатлило.

Рик хмыкнул, намереваясь бороться до конца. И, зная его упрямый характер, на забронированный рейс его смогут внести только в гипсе, покрывающем всё тело целиком.

— Посмотрим, — просто сказал он.

— На самом деле, тут я согласен с дядей Лори. Если тебя убьют якудза, Тина меня прикончит, и твой ребёнок вырастет сиротой, потому что потом её посадят.

— Она сможет расправиться с тобой так, что никто её не заподозрит, — утешил его Рик.

И, если подумать, это утверждение и впрямь было похоже на правду.

— Как думаете, что же такое задумал президент? — между бровей Кьёко появились такие забавные морщинки, демонстрирующие всю напряжённость проходящего в её головке мыслительного процесса, что Куон едва не улыбнулся.

— Там точно будет что-то костюмированное и неловкое, — сказал он.

Кьёко вздрогнула, видимо, вспомнив о чём-то своём, и встала:

— Яширо-сан, думаю, вам с Накамурой-саном не стоит дожидаться президента.

Яширо поджал губы, тоже не желая оставлять её одну, поэтому Куон сделал первое, что пришло на ум.

Он протянул Яширо руку и пообещал:

— Я о ней позабочусь.

Тот смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, но руку пожал и, попрощавшись, ушёл, забрав телохранителя с собой.

Рик закрыл за ними дверь и вернулся на кухню.

— Надо было всё-таки хоть что-нибудь купить, — вздохнула Кьёко, изучив содержимое холодильника.

— Ты не обязана для нас готовить, — сказал ей Куон. — Пару сэндвичей мы можем сделать и сами.

Кьёко посмотрела на него с ужасом.

Впрочем, во взгляде Рика его было больше, потому что настоящий ужас перед его стряпнёй мог прийти только с большим опытом.

Куон кашлянул.

— Делай, как считаешь нужным.

— Просто я так нервничаю, что не могу сидеть на месте, — призналась Кьёко, вынимая продукты из холодильника. — Мне не то, чтобы страшно, просто я не могу перестать волноваться.

— Любая девушка на твоём месте уже была бы в истерике, — сказал Рик.

— Я на грани, — предупредила Кьёко, — поэтому сейчас лучше об этом не думать. Иначе я не сдержусь и буду рыдать, как в детстве.

— Ты была плаксой? — улыбнулся Рик, уводя разговор в новое русло.

— Ещё какой, — Кьёко фыркнула. — Когда я поняла, что никто не придёт, чтобы меня утешить, стала просто убегать из дома, чтобы поплакать вволю.

Куон помнил рыдающую малышку с двумя хвостиками, она так удивилась его появлению, что забыла о слезах.

— Иногда одиночество лечит лучше всего, — сказал Рик.

Но Кьёко покачала головой:

— Честно говоря, я не была там совсем одна. Был мальчик, который мне помог.

Куон уставился на неё во все глаза, чувствуя, как быстро начало биться сердце.

Ведь не может же такого быть, чтобы это была она. Так?

— Вы подружились?

— Да, — Кьёко счастливо улыбнулась. — И пусть всего через несколько дней он вернулся домой, и мы больше никогда не виделись, эти воспоминания самые драгоценные в моей жизни.

— Ты должна его найти! — Рик воодушевился. — Помнишь, как его звали?

— Да, — Кьёко так быстро посмотрела на Куона и отвела взгляд, что не следи он за ней, ни за что бы ни заметил.

— Ты… — начал было он, но тут позвонили в дверь.

Куон пошёл открывать, не веря вертящемуся в голове предположению. Таких совпадений в жизни не бывает, решил он, посмотрев в глазок и обнаружив на пороге Лори.

Не может же такого быть, чтобы она была той девочкой.

Куон открыл и молча отступил в сторону, пропуская в квартиру Лори в чёрном строгом костюме и тёмных очках и незнакомую девушку, везущую за собой огромный чемодан на колёсиках.

— Вас пасут, — сообщил ему Лори, опустив очки на кончик носа.

— В шпионов поиграть решил? — прищурился Куон.

— Вообще, я серьёзно, — Лори обиделся.

— Муза! — подошедшая Кьёко радостно хлопнула в ладоши. — Мы сто лет не виделись.

Девушка широко улыбнулась и полезла обниматься.

— Я прилетела пулей, как только узнала, что ты в беде, дорогая. Сейчас немного поколдую, и ты сможешь пройти мимо тех двух мужиков у входа, и они головы не повернут.

Кьёко кивнула.

— Твой друг, я так понял, проигнорировал добрый совет? — Лори строго взглянул на ухмыляющегося Рика.

— Что ты задумал? — Куон перешёл сразу к делу.

— О, — Лори повернулся к нему и улыбнулся очень нехорошо, — тебе понравится.

Куон в этом искренне сомневался.

***

— Какой-то тупой план, — в очередной раз сказал Рик.

Лори оскорбился.

— Он идеально отвечает всем условиям. Могами-кун останется в Японии и продолжит съёмки, пусть и под другим именем.

— А вам не кажется, что её может кто-нибудь узнать? — брови Рика становились всё выше с каждой минутой.

— Вы поверите только тогда, когда увидите собственными глазами, но я могу вам гарантировать, что её не сможет узнать родная мать… И да, можете считать это фигурой речи.

Рик недоверчиво хмыкнул.

Куон, которого обещали загримировать сразу после Кьёко, решил не спорить. Всегда был план «Б», и в данной ситуации он всего-то заключался в похищении человека.

— И потом, я же сказал, что договорился с режиссёром, и он скажет всем, что она специально приглашённая актриса из Англии.

— Это очень тупой план, — повторил Рик.

— Лично вас, молодой человек, я могу сейчас же подкинуть до аэропорта, — Лори смерил его взглядом.

— Разбежались, я сто раз уже… — Рик замолчал, уставившись с открытым ртом Куону за плечо.

— Я же говорил, — довольно сказал Лори.

Куон обернулся.

Кьёко была совершенно не похожа на себя. И дело было даже не в длинных светлых волосах сменивших короткие рыжие, и вызывающей панковской одежде. Она по-другому стояла, по-другому двигалась, даже выражение её лица было абсолютно другим.

Но тут она улыбнулась, и магия рассеялась.

— Правда Муза волшебница?

— Д-да, — кивнул впечатлённый Рик.

Но вот Куон, в отличие от друга, прекрасно понимал, что дело тут было не в отличном гриме, а в ней самой. Эта девушка, и правда, была замечательной актрисой.

— Твоя очередь, красавчик, — Муза похлопала в ладоши, призывая его сдвинуться с места. — И предупреждаю: возможно, я буду плакать, окрашивая твои прекрасные волосы в чёрный.

Она пихнула его в комнату, усадила на стул и укутала в пеньюар, чтобы не испачкать одежду.

— Выражение лица смени, — шёпотом посоветовала Муза, — это, конечно, очень мило, но Кьёко начнёт от тебя шарахаться, если заподозрит.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — холодно сообщил ей Куон.

Но она просто хихикнула в ответ и начала размешивать краску с окислителем.

— Ну да, конечно. Ты мне нравишься, поэтому я дам тебе совет.

Куон скептически хмыкнул, задаваясь вопросом, почему это в последние дни каждый так и норовил лично поучаствовать в его жизни.

— Кьёко очень хорошая девочка, — Муза стукнула его расчёской, чтобы не отвлекался, — но она твёрдо уверена, что мужчинам в любви верить нельзя. Она с радостью будет с тобой дружить, но доказать серьёзность намерений после Киджимы ещё никому не удалось, хотя многие старались.

— Этот тот парень, из-за которого она пошла в шоу-бизнес? — уточнил Куон.

— Нет, того зовут Шо. С Киджимой она встречалась почти два года.

— И что он сделал?

Муза тяжело вздохнула и принялась наносить краску.

— Это не я должна рассказывать… Просто они не были созданы друг для друга.

— И почему ты решила дать совет мне? — спросил Куон.

— Ты так на милого глянул, когда он сказал, что вас нужно разделить, что у меня сердце затрепетало. Такой мужчина Кьёко и нужен.

Куон скривился.

Серьёзно, что не так со всеми этими людьми?

— Она просто такая милашка, — продолжила щебетать Муза, — и единственная, кто назвал меня Музой, а не Ведьмой, я тогда сразу решила, что сделаю всё, чтобы эта девочка стала звездой. И она совсем скоро ей станет, но с личной жизнью у неё полный кошмар. Я её уже и на двойные свидания звала, и с хорошими мальчиками знакомила, а толку ноль. Она просто издевается надо мной, паршивка, приходит в каком-нибудь образе и пугает несчастных мужиков. Один топ-менеджер из Тойоты вообще через окно сбежал, встретившись один на один с милашкой Нацу, я такого в жизни не видела. А ведь ей двадцать уже исполнилось, совершеннолетие, понимаешь? Самое время гулять и жизни радоваться, а она в свой график со скрипом сон и еду скоро впихивать начнёт. Вот ты скажи мне, куда это годится?.. Всё! Теперь сиди и жди.

Куон похлопал глазами, вычленяя среди сметающего потока информации самое главное.

— Чего замер опять? — Муза похлопала его по плечу. — Можешь пока со всеми посидеть, через полчаса смоем краску.

Куон молча кивнул, встал и пошёл, куда сказали.

Чтобы обнаружить в собственной гостиной самозабвенно ругающихся Кьёко и Рика.

— Какого хрена? — удивился он.

— Братик! — Кьёко повернулась к нему и обиженно надула губки. — Как ты мог оставить меня одну с этим придурком? Я хочу развлечься, а он мне не разрешает.

Рик выглядел шокированным таким наездом до глубины души.

Куон прикрыл глаза.

— Ты захотела его оставить, — напомнил он. — Твой менеджер, ты и разбирайся.

В его исполнении это напоминало разговор о нагадившем в неположенном месте коте, и Рик явно понял аналогию.

— Вы охренели? — возмутился он.

— Они молодцы, — улыбнулся Лори. — Именно так и должны себя вести Хиллы.

И Куон посчитал, что проигнорировать его будет вполне в характере Каина.

***

Из жилого комплекса они с Кьёко вышли плечом к плечу. Куон мрачно посмотрел на застывших у входа двух парней в кожаных куртках, но те, кажется, не обратили на него внимания, потому что взгляды их концентрировались у Кьёко в районе вызывающего декольте.

Выражение лица Каина Хилла стало напоминать маску.

Якудза почувствовали его недовольство, оторвались от прекрасного и синхронно вздрогнули. Каин криво усмехнулся им и успел уловить краем уха, как парень помладше громко сглотнул и сказал своему товарищу, что им повезло, что следить нужно не за ними.

И Каин был с ним полностью согласен, потому что при мысли о том, что с головы его сестрёнки может упасть хоть один волосок, в нём просыпалось желание убивать.

— Я слышал, что в Японии в моде разные рюшечки, — сказал он сестре. — Не хочешь сменить стиль?

Сецу фыркнула, мотнула гривой волос и собралась обойти машину и усесться на водительское место ждущей их спортивной тачки типа кабриолет, оставив такой идиотский по её мнению вопрос без ответа. Каин обхватил руками её талию, поднял и поставил в машину сзади, сполна насладившись возмущённым вскриком.

— Братик! — она плюхнулась на сидение и обиженно скрестила руки на груди. — Ты обещал, что научишь меня водить!

— В каком-нибудь безлюдном месте, — насмешливо сообщил Каин, сев за руль.

Сецу полезла вперёд, но он легко хлопнул её по лбу, возвращая обратно.

— Что ещё? — оно прожгла его взглядом.

— Спереди сядет твой ежедневник. Место рядом с водителем самое опасное, а его не жалко.

Он, кстати, только что вышел из здания задом вперёд, потому что руки его были заняты тремя огромными пакетами.

— Эй, ежедневник, — позвал его Каин, — поторапливайся! Разве это мы должны тебя ждать?

Рыжий и бородатый Рик пихнул в бок одного якудза, невнятно извинился по-японски и, тихо бурча проклятия, подошёл к машине.

— Если бы не ваши родители, ни за что не стал бы с вами возиться, — мрачно сказал он, сгружая пакеты под ноги Сецу.

Ещё через мгновение машина сорвалась с места, а едва успевший сесть Рик лихорадочно попытался пристегнуть ремень.

— Вроде они купились, да? — спросил он через пару минут.

— Кто? — Каин нахмурился. — Сестра, он бракованный, заговариваться начал.

— Можешь попробовать починить, — Сецу хищно улыбнулась, и Рик сглотнул.

А потом качнул головой, приходя в себя.

— Блядь, — сказал он, — то есть, останавливаться вы не намерены?

Каин ответил ему хмурым взглядом, и Рик замолчал, переваривая сложившуюся ситуацию.

Конечно, Куону было жаль друга. Но он так давно по-настоящему ни с кем не играл, что это ощущение захлестнуло его с головой и опьянило лучше любого алкоголя.

И Кьёко, судя по её блестящим глазам, тоже вполне себе наслаждалась процессом.

Сейчас, по плану Лори, они должны были заселиться в гостиницу, использовав сомнительные удостоверения личности с новыми именами. Куон понятия не имел, где LME их раздобыли, но искренне надеялся, что они пройдут минимальную проверку сотрудников отеля.

Завтра у Кьёко был выходной, который они собирались посвятить совершенствованию своих ролей, чтобы уже через день опробовать их на широкой аудитории съёмочной группы фильма, чьё название Куон так и не запомнил.

— Братик, — позвала Сецу, — а что мы будем делать ночью?

— Спать, — коротко сообщил Каин. — Я укутаю тебя в одеялко покрепче, чтобы не выбралась.

— Пф, — Сецу надула губы. — Зануда.

Кое в чём, по непредвзятому мнению Куона, Лори просчитался. Сецука Хилл была слишком независимой и упёртой девушкой, чтобы тихо сидеть в номере и не высовываться, и это сильно затрудняло её охрану. С другой стороны — её переходящая границы адекватности любовь к старшему брату должна была позволить ему без труда её контролировать.

Конечно, если она сама согласится.

Куон взглянул на отражение Кьёко в зеркале заднего вида. Каин улыбнулся любимой сестре.

И сразу после понимание того, как сильно он вляпался, настигло его как смерч.

Ему, Хизури Куону, ни разу не состоявшему с женщиной в длительных и крепких отношениях, основанных на любви и взаимном доверии, начала нравиться эта девчонка с тысячей талантов и лиц.

И это было очень плохим знаком.

Куон подавил желание свернуть на развилке направо, куда указывал знак с нарисованным самолётом, и покрепче сжал зубы.

Ничего.

Самое главное — перетерпеть это и двигаться дальше, когда Кьёко вернётся в свою жизнь, а Куон останется в своей.

***

Услышав от улыбающейся сотрудницы отеля, что на фамилию «Хилл» забронирован один номер, Кьёко совершенно не изменилась в лице. Оно и понятно, Сецу ни за что не согласилась бы жить отдельно от брата, но полного отсутствия реакции Куон не ожидал.

— Мы можем махнуться номерами, — предложил Рик, которому президент номер не бронировал, поэтому пришлось брать то, что было.

Сецу посмотрела на него, как на ненормального.

— И с чего это я должна оставить тебя с братиком?

Рик поднял руки вверх, показывая, что сдаётся.

— Как знаете, мисс Хилл, — сказал он, вспомнив о своей роли. — Я просто переживаю, что вы станете хуже играть, если лишить вас личного пространства.

— Лучше побеспокойся об ужине, — Сецу раздражённо закатила глаза.

— Хорошо, — Рик кивнул. — Вам что-нибудь купить?

— Братику я приготовлю сама.

Каин взглянул на Рика и криво ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя собственное превосходство. Кто бы что ни говорил, а этот постоянно крутящийся возле его сестры парень его нехило раздражал.

— Хорошо, — терпеливо вздохнул Рик.

И Куон знал, что ещё минут десять, и они с Кьёко точно доведут его до точки кипения, миновав которую, он забудет об их секретной миссии и начнёт использовать психологические техники манипулирования.

Ведь, если подумать, Каин очень походил на самого Куона в пятнадцать. Только старше, безразличнее и ленивей. Каина по-настоящему интересовали две вещи — скорость и сестра, а сам Куон тогда не мог похвастаться и одной.

В пятнадцать его всё неимоверно злило.

— Так что просто притащи продукты в наш номер, — закончила последние наставления Сецу и обернулась к нему. — Братик?

— Пойдём, — Каин протянул ей руку, и она без колебаний сплела их пальцы вместе. — Встретимся послезавтра, — бросил он Рику через плечо.

— В смысле? — возмутился тот.

Куон оставил это без ответа.

Каину не было бы дела до того, чем займёт себя этот бесполезный человек, но он точно не испытывал бы ни малейшего желания провести целый день с ним в компании.

И если Рик хорошенько подумает головой, то сам поймёт, что так ему будет даже лучше.

Каин не отпустил руку Сецу ни в лифте, ни в коридоре. Даже открывая дверь номера, он всё ещё держал её ладонь в своей, машинально поглаживая большим пальцем.

Они вошли в номер, Каин включил свет, и Сецу сморщилась, бескомпромиссно заявив:

— Мне не нравится. Тут две кровати, а я хотела спать с братиком, как в поездках в детстве. Пошли, поменяем.

Она развернулась было к выходу, но Каин её в этом не поддержал.

Куон невнятно хмыкнул, отпустил её руку и пошёл проверить ванную, чтобы скрыть своё выражение лица после такого предложения и лишний раз напомнить себе, кто он сейчас.

Что Сецу его сестра.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на него неприветливо уставился темноволосый парень с серыми глазами, которому для полноты образа отчётливо не хватало окровавленного ножа.

Куон выкрутил краны на полную мощность, заткнул слив и тяжело опёрся о раковину.

— Так и знала, что ты сразу побежишь принимать ванну, — Сецу с улыбкой облокотилась о дверной косяк.

— И пришла потереть мне спинку? — спросил Каин.

— Я могу, — в её голосе появились непривычные нотки, и Куон недоверчиво моргнул.

Она играет, да?

Куону безумно хотелось проверить, как далеко она была готова зайти в своей игре, но самая разумная часть его сознания настойчиво твердила, что это очень плохая идея. Им предстояло прожить вместе в этом номере неделю, дожидаясь суда, так волнующего якудза, и он не мог переступить черту.

Каин притянул сестру к себе, поцеловал в лоб.

— Решила меня не кормить?

Сецу очень знакомо закатила глаза.

— Мой менеджер не очень-то расторопен, — пожаловалась она. — Так что тебе придётся подождать.

— И зачем он тебе нужен? — вздохнул Каин.

Сецу беспечно пожала плечами.

— Должен же кто-то сумки таскать.

Каин хмыкнул и начал раздеваться, Сецу и не подумала пошевелиться или отвести глаза.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — предложил Каин.

И Куон не был религиозен, но в этот момент готов был помолиться любому богу, лишь бы она не согласилась.

— Не хочу мочить волосы, — Сецу с сожалением посмотрела на почти наполненную ванную, а потом оглянулась назад. — В дверь постучали, да?

Куон знал, что лучше Рика друга не найти!

Сецу вышла из ванной комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, и Куон тяжело вздохнул, а потом переступил бортик, погружаясь в воду.

Неделя, напомнил он себе. А потом всё вернётся на свои места.

Ему просто нужно будет вернуться на работу и забыть уже, наконец, о своей глупой мечте. Он расслабился в горячей воде и прикрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чём не думать.

В комнату Куон вернулся только когда почувствовал, что дополнительной пары минут ему будет вполне достаточно, чтобы крепко уснуть. Сецу суетилась на кухне, а стол уже был по-европейски сервирован.

Конечно, они успели перекусить, пока Муза творило своё колдовство, но от витавших по номеру запахов у Куона заурчало в животе, чего с ним обычно не случалось.

— Садись, — приказала Сецу, — ужин почти готов.

— Завтра сходим в ресторан, — решил Каин.

— Ты же знаешь, что готовить для тебя мне только в радость, — Сецу улыбнулась, взглянув на него через плечо.

— Знаю, но я тоже хочу тебя баловать.

— Придумай что-нибудь другое, — Сецу поставила перед ним тарелку и села напротив.

Обычно, оказываясь в такой ситуации в компании с красивой девушкой, Куон рассчитывал на один вариант развития событий. Но сейчас он должен быть Каином, привычно ужинавшим с сестрой.

И тут напрашивался логический вопрос, как именно могли проходить совместные трапезы у такой странной семьи. Могли ли они обсуждать прошедший день? Говорить о банальных или наоборот странных вещах? Включить телевизор?

— Я полистала сценарий, — Сецу прервала его раздумья, — и оказалось, что там есть постельная сцена. Очень скучная. Представляешь, по замыслу сценариста, там не должно быть ничего видно, — она поджала губы. — Как думаешь, может раздеться совсем?

— Ну, если рейтинг фильма позволяет, — хмыкнул Каин.

Куону же было не до веселья. Ему открывался прекрасный вид на её декольте, на нежную кожу груди, поднимающуюся с каждым вздохом, а его воображение было достаточно живым, чтобы без труда представить, как она будет выглядеть без одежды.

И это… было проблемой.

— И тебе будет всё равно? Будешь стоять там и молча смотреть, как меня лапает этот парень? — Сецу приподняла бровь.

Её голос звучал вкрадчиво, и Куон прекрасно понимал, что она делает это специально, чтобы вывести его из себя.

Прекрасно понимал. Но это же самое живое воображение продемонстрировало ему картину съёмочного процесса, и Куон скрипнул зубами.

Каин любит сестру.

Насколько сильно Каин любит свою сестру?

— Мне плевать, с кем ты, — хрипло сказал он. — Пока я точно знаю, что ты любишь только меня.

Сецу вздрогнула, словно он поймал её на самой пугающей мысли. И Куону даже показалось, что на мгновение маска треснула, и в ней проступила Кьёко.

— Ты ведь любишь только меня? — спросил Каин.

— Сомневаешься во мне? — притворно обиделась Сецу, но Куону нужно было поучить ответ.

— Скажи это вслух, — потребовал он.

Сецу выпрямилась, вскинула подбородок повыше и посмотрела на него такими глазами, что у Куона ёкнуло в груди.

— Я люблю только тебя, — сказала она.

И это было оно.

Куон понял, что Каин и Сецу никогда не будут просто братом и сестрой. Их связывало что-то, чему обычные люди никогда не поймут и не простят.

— Тогда мне не о чем волноваться.

Сецу опустила глаза и начала ковыряться вилкой в тарелке, ничего особо и не съев. А потом так же молча собрала тарелки, засунула в посудомоечную машинку и ушла в ванную.

Куон вытащил из глаз цветные линзы, скинул халат, оставшись в нижнем белье, и раздражённо разворошил идеально заправленную кровать.

На ум невовремя пришла Муза с её словами о том, что Кьёко не верит мужчинам, говорящим о своей любви, и Куон задумался о том, как искренне она сама сказала, что любит Каина. Это точно не было игрой, потому что Куон безоговорочно ей поверил. А если так, то это были воспроизведённые чувства, которые она когда-то ощущала. Так кого она вспоминала в этот момент? Своего бывшего или того парня, из-за которого пришла в шоу-бизнес?

Куон шумно вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок, зарываясь в одеяло.

Это не его дело.

Это точно, безоговорочно, бескомпромиссно не его чёртово дело.

Он раздражённо перевернулся обратно и покрепче закрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть.

Усыпила его бегущая в ванной вода.

***

Рик прождал их у машины не меньше часа, поэтому выражение его лица было крайне специфичным. Зато сразу верилось — свою подопечную и её старшего братика он ненавидит всей своей душой, а значит, никакой языковой барьер не помешает ему сойтись с ребятами из съёмочной группы.

Ведь те, по замыслу Лори, тоже должны будут их невзлюбить.

— Как вчера день провели? — мрачно спросил Рик, когда они устроились в машине.

— Братик научил меня водить, — поделилась Сецу. — Купим здесь робота, чтобы мог запоминать моё расписание, и ты будешь совсем не нужен.

— Потрясающе, — буркнул Рик. — Вот только робот с полицией разобраться не сможет. А вы, мисс Хилл, точно кого-нибудь убьё... Ай!

Сецу помотала ладошкой, которой только что отвесила Рику нехилый подзатыльник, и показала им обоим язык.

Куон вздохнул.

С одной стороны, Рика он прекрасно понимал, потому что даже в мыслях предпочитал не углубляться в подсчёт, сколько седых волос появилось вчера на его голове. И это он всё ещё так и не понял, кто же именно вчера так экстремально учился водить одолженную Лори машину — отчаянная девочка Сецу или сама Кьёко.

Но, с другой стороны, — кто же говорит о таком вслух?

— А вот я провёл замечательный день, — светски сообщил Рик, а потом кинул на Куона недовольный взгляд. — Посетил онсен, посмотрел телевизор, нашёл бургер кинг неподалёку от отеля.

Каин и Сецу его откровения дружно проигнорировали.

— Может по магазинам? — предложил Каин, и Сецу просияла, позабыв о работе.

— Давай, — согласилась она. — Я вчера забыла купить те шортики.

Куон вздохнул ещё раз, вспоминая, сколько усилий ему пришлось приложить, чтобы шортики остались на манекене.

— Никаких магазинов, — Рик скрестил руки на груди, — мне уже сто раз позвонили с вопросом, где мы так задержались.

— Пф, — Сецу надула губы. — И чего это японцы такие пунктуальные?

Кьёко они, конечно, знали совсем недолго, но Куон мог представить, сколько усилий ей пришлось приложить, чтобы сказать это вслух. Если бы не роль Сецу, она бы уже оголтело неслась на работу, боясь опоздать, и потом бы извинялась перед всеми за своё несерьёзное отношение.

Сецу же нравилось быть актрисой, но она не собиралась подстраиваться под окружающий мир. Это он должен был смириться и начать вращаться вокруг неё.

Куон сосредоточился на дороге, не вслушиваясь в продолжившийся разговор, прибавил скорость, пролетев перекрёсток на жёлтый сигнал светофора, перестроился, обгоняя синего жука с бабушкой за рулём, и пришёл к выводу, что Лори сделал это не просто, чтобы её защитить. Как и всегда в случае Лори, комплектом шёл какой-то важный жизненный урок.

— Ой, отвали, Рик, — Сецу закатила глаза. — Нравоучения в твой контракт не входят.

— Я тебе няньку вместо себя найму, — рявкнул Рик.

— Выметайтесь, — сказал им Каин. — Приехали.

Он вышел сам, вытащил Сецу, проигнорировав сложенное сидение и оставленную открытой дверцу, поставил её на ноги, кинул ключи от машины в руки Рика и приказал:

— Припаркуйся.

И, естественно, прочитал в его взгляде подробный маршрут, по которому ему полагалось совершить волнительное путешествие.

Каина это мало заботило.

Он приобнял сестру за плечи и пошёл в студию, где их уже давным-давно с нетерпением ждали. Когда они зашли, Кьёко чуть было по привычке не свернула в один из множества коридоров, но потом вспомнила о том, что никогда раньше здесь не была, и направилась прямиком к девочке за стойкой рецепции.

— Мне нужен режиссёр Огата.

Девчонка подняла глаза, вздрогнула и затараторила на японском в ответ.

Сецу выслушала её с отвращением на лице, а потом назло повторила по-английски, но медленно и чётко, словно разговаривала с умственно неполноценной.

— Режиссёр Огата. Позови его сейчас же. О-га-та.

Девчонка уловила нужное имя, кивнула и схватилась за телефон. Пока она щебетала в трубку, Каин со вздохом положил голову сестрёнке на макушку.

— Не выспался? — нежно спросила Сецу.

— Да. Эти хреновы японцы вообще жить не умеют, если считают, что работать нужно начинать в такую рань.

Сецу хихикнула, чем и заслужила шокированный взгляд девчонки-администратора.

— Поспишь в гримёрке, пока я буду сниматься, — предложила она.

— Нет уж, — Каин нахмурился.

— Почему вы тут застряли? — Рик выпрыгнул откуда-то сбоку как чёртик. — Мне уже опять звонили!

— Ты же не сказал, куда идти, — Сецу беспечно пожала плечами.

Рик заковыристо выругался, схватил её за локоть, но тут же отпустил, заглянув Каину в глаза.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал он. — Я вас отведу.

Куон начал подозревать, что всю следующую неделю Рик проведёт в попытках выяснить, правда ли он играл и не нужна ли ему очень скорая психологическая помощь.

Он перевёл этот же самый взгляд на девчонку, и та испуганно пискнула, вжавшись спиной в кресло, а потом Сецу потянула его за руку, уводя за собой.

***

Режиссёр Огата оказался ванильным каким-то мальчиком, дрожащим от бушующих внутри эмоций и чувств, несмотря на свой явно приближающийся к тридцати возраст.

Куону понадобилось взглянуть на него всего один раз, чтобы понять — этого стоит просто игнорировать, а не то разрыдается или грохнется в обморок, поэтому он начал всматриваться в лица других членов съёмочной группы и актёров, которые в это же время жадно рассматривали Сецу.

И некоторые взгляды Куону не понравились.

— В Лондоне так принято? — буркнул один из парней, высокий и темноволосый. — Опаздывать на два часа.

Рик, конечно, его не понял, но интуитивно ощутил необходимость извиниться ещё раз. Сецу же хмыкнула и подняла повыше подбородок.

А вот режиссёр Огата вжал голову в плечи, проигнорировал вопрос и обратился к ней по-английски:

— Мисс Хилл, сейчас вас загримируют, переоденут, и мы сразу же начнём.

Сецу не двинулась с места, пока девочка с большим чемоданом косметики и не позвала её за собой едва ли не жестами. Да и там понадобилась пара мотивирующих фраз от Рика, который перестал делать вид, что он крайне сожалеет.

— Она ещё и японский не понимает? — продолжал надрываться парень. — Ну и какого чёрта нельзя была найти кого-нибудь из своих.

— Мурасаме-кун, — вздохнул Огата. — Мы так долго искали актрису на эту роль, что мисс Хилл просто благословение богов.

Куону вот даже интересно было — как они вообще собирались выкручиваться, если начали съёмки без одной актрисы? Или это изначально была ещё одна роль Кьёко, о которой ей пока не решились говорить?

Зная Лори и его любовь к тайнам, нельзя было так просто отбрасывать этот вариант.

— Можно было взять Котонами, — названный Мурасаме всё никак не мог успокоиться. — Или ещё кого-нибудь.

Режиссёр Огата снова тяжело вздохнул и применил своё секретное оружие — взгляд, наполненный слезами отчаяния.

Мурасаме покашлял, но не заткнулся.

— Ну, вот этот менеджер, а это кто? — он ткнул в Куона пальцем.

— Старший брат мисс Хилл, — пояснил Огата, опасливо взглянув в указанном направлении. — Такарада-сан предупредил меня, что он везде её сопровождает.

— Зачем это? — Мурасаме подозрительно прищурился.

— Ну, — Огата взглянул на Куона ещё раз. — Старший брат всё-таки. Наверное, он сильно беспокоится о своей сестре.

— И, судя по её шмоткам, не зря, — фыркнул Мурасаме. — Продажные женщины и те скромнее.

Каин взглянул ему в глаза и осклабился.

— Так, — Мурасаме моргнул. — Он меня понимает? Ты меня понимаешь?

Каин перевёл взгляд на Рика и спросил у него по-английски:

— Эй, ежедневник, этот укурок и есть главный герой?

— Да, — Рик кивнул. — Его персонаж потеряет голову от героини Сецуки… Ты так и будешь делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чём они говорят?

— Можешь покопаться на досуге в разговорнике и сказать ему, что я оторву его член, если он ещё раз скажет такое о моей сестре.

Рик закатил глаза.

— Думаю, это вполне может перевести мистер Огата.

— О чём он говорит? — хмуро спросил Мурасаме.

— Ты ему не понравился, Мурасаме-кун, — Огата сглотнул. — И для всех будет лучше, если вы сократите своё общение до минимума.

— Так он всё-таки понимает японский?

— Мурасаме-кун! — одернул его Огата, обладавший видимо неплохим чутьём на намечающиеся драки. — Тебе нужно поправить грим… Прямо сейчас, Мурасаме-кун.

Он с неохотой подчинился и подошёл к застывшей неподалёку девочке-гримёрше. Та что-то тихо зашептала ему, и Куон мог по собственному опыту рассказать тему этой односторонней беседы, заключавшейся в уговорах держать себя в руках.

Сам Куон проигнорировал знакомый взгляд Рика и прислонился к стене, ожидая возвращения Сецу.

Рик зря волновался, его душа была совершенно спокойна.

Мурасаме не мог вывести Куона из себя, а все эмоции, охватывающие Каина Хилла… что ж, они были просто игрой.

Минут через десять в павильон вернулась Сецу. Ей оставили и длинные волосы, и пирсинг в губе, только нанесли грим и переодели в сверкающее золотом короткое платье и туфли на умопомрачительной шпильке. Она поймала его взгляд, широко улыбнулась и покрутилась на месте, демонстрируя наряд со всех сторон.

Каин улыбнулся в ответ.

А потом увидел, какими жадными глазами на неё смотрели почти все мужчины в павильоне, и стиснул зубы.

Возможно, Рик волновался не зря.

***

Куона все обходили по широкому кругу, чем неимоверно его веселили. Чтобы не смеяться, он хмурился, радиус круга становился ещё больше, Куон хмурился всё сильнее, и к моменту, когда Огата поблагодарил всех за продуктивную работу и отпустил по домам, сам себе напоминал огромного демона, посланного на землю, чтобы уничтожить человечество.

— Братик? — Сецу остановилась напротив.

Он поднял голову, увидел её обеспокоенное лицо и рассмеялся в голос.

Сецу прищурилась.

— И что это значит?

— Дома расскажу, — пообещал Каин. — Где туфли потеряла?

— Ты что, пропустил момент, когда я кидала ими в этого придурка? — Сецу надулась и упёрла руки в бока.

Ну, возможно, Куона слишком отвлекало её платье, чтобы на неё смотреть.

Не то, чтобы он собирался приводить именно этот аргумент в свою защиту.

— Попала? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Естественно! — она закатила глаза.

— Тебя ждут, чтобы снять грим, — сообщил им подошедший Рик.

Сецу отмахнулась от него, как от надоедливой мухи.

— Не хочу, смою потом сама.

— Испортишь кожу, — Каин провёл пальцами по её щеке. — Меня это расстроит.

Сецу прикрыла глаза, подставляясь под его прикосновение, а Куон вспомнил жутко покрасневшую Кьёко, отскочившую от него в лифте, и подавил смешок.

Реакция Сецу, без сомнений, была приятнее, но именно Кьёко хотелось поддразнить.

— Хорошо, — она согласилась, — только пойдём со мной. Эти девчонки действуют мне на нервы.

Сецу повернула голову направо, и стайка девушек дружно сделала вид, что совершенно точно их не разглядывала.

— Пошли, — Каин с наслаждением оторвался от полюбившейся ему стены. — А ты пока подгони машину, ежедневник.

Рик крепко сжал зубы, но, промолчав, развернулся и широким шагом удалился в сторону выхода.

Сецу же устремилась в направлении гримёрок, взмахом приказав ему последовать за ней.

Вид сзади и вблизи на золотое платье вызывал куда больше эмоций. Поэтому Куон прибавил шагу и пошёл с Сецу рядом, подавив неожиданное желание завернуть её в свой плащ на манер ролла.

— Чем хочешь заняться вечером? — спросил он.

— М-м-м, — протянула она. — Хочу в парк.

— На каруселях тебя покатать, как в детстве? — рассмеялся Каин.

Сецу кивнула.

— Серьёзно?

— Там четырнадцать аттракционов из книги рекордов Гиннеса, — пояснила она, — но только если ты будешь держать меня за руку, я буду чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Куон улыбнулся.

Каин, обожавший скорость в любом её проявлении, не мог проигнорировать такое предложение. Тем более что любимая сестра, за которую он был готов отдать жизнь, произнесла именно то, что ему нужно было услышать.

— Всё, что ты хочешь, — пообещал он.

Они зашли в гримёрку. Сецу уселась на стул перед испуганной девушкой, а Каин развалился на диване, который так своевременно кто-то сюда поставил.

Он зевнул и прикрыл глаза.

А уже минут десять спустя понял, что открывать их смерти подобно, потому что гримёрша задушено пискнула что-то о том, что нельзя переодеваться при мужчине, а потом на Куона упало золотое платье. Он машинально схватился за него и почувствовал нагретую телом Кьёко ткань, покрытую мелкими чешуйками.

— Не болтай чушь, — шикнула на неё Сецу. — У тебя забыла спросить, что и перед кем мне можно делать.

Каин хмыкнул и открыл глаза, приняв это за разрешение.

Ну и пусть Кьёко потом хоть убьёт его, сама-то она позавчера прекрасно всё разглядела.

Он скользнул взглядом по её ладному, подтянутому телу и незаметно сглотнул. Как оказалось, это платье не предусматривало бюстгальтер, и её затвердевшие в прохладном воздухе гримёрки тёмные соски вызывали бросающее в жар желание прикоснуться к ним хотя бы пальцами, а ещё лучше — губами. Обвести горошинку языком, лёгко прикусить и…

Куон отвёл взгляд, увидел шокированное выражение лица гримёрши и понял, что это желание ему скрыть не удалось.

Лично его никто бы не смог осудить, ведь Кьёко была очень красивой девушкой, и тут бы даже монах не устоял, но вот Каин представал не в лучшем свете и явно обеспечивал своим поведением хорошую такую тему для сплетен на ближайшие дни.

И, если бы Каин существовал в реальности, ему можно было бы только посочувствовать.

Гримёрша решила, что её работа на сегодня закончена, и едва ли не по стеночке уползла в сторону выхода, а Сецу тем временем подпрыгнула, с трудом натягивая узкие штаны. На ней уже был бюстгальтер, но этот факт ничуточки не помог Куону.

— Фух, — вздохнула она. — И чего тебе моя юбка с утра не понравилось?

Ну, к примеру, потому что, когда Сецу нагнулась, чтобы поднять с пола сумку, он в подробностях изучил её чёрные полупрозрачные трусики, которые с такой лёгкостью можно было сдвинуть в сторону, ощутив пальцами бархатную, влажную кожу.

Это был весомый довод, который тоже лучше было не приводить.

— Хотел, чтобы ты надела то, что я вчера тебе купил, — Каин ухмыльнулся. — Тебе они разонравились? Можем всё выкинуть.

Сецу сморщила носик.

— Да ни за что.

В дверь громко постучали.

— Вы готовы? — судя по тону, Рик был на пределе. — Я уже три раза подогнал и отогнал эту херову машину, потому что она мешает проезду, и если вы немедленно не выйдете, то я… я позвоню одной прекрасной женщине, которая быстро найдёт на вас обоих управу.

Куон закатил глаза, удивляясь такой детской угрозе нажаловаться его маме, но решил не рисковать. Он подобрал валяющийся на диване топ Сецу и сам одел её до конца, стараясь почти не касаться пальцами мягкой и горячей кожи её тела.

А потом поцеловал её в лоб и тихо спросил:

— Пойдём?

Сецу кивнула, но так и не взглянула ему в глаза.

***

Куон приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел в сторону кровати Кьёко. На которой её ожидаемо не было. Третий день подряд она умудрялась вскакивать с первой вибрацией будильника на телефоне и делать всё так тихо, что ей могли позавидовать мыши.

Куон глубоко вздохнул, открыл второй глаз и сел на кровати.

И обнаружил, что Кьёко стояла у окна с чашкой в руках. Именно Кьёко, а не Сецу.

— Привет, — хриплым ото сна голосом позвал её Куон.

Она вздрогнула и обернулась.

— Привет.

И Куон едва не рассмеялся, увидев её откровенное смущение и бегающие глаза, потому что она была готова смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него.

— Сделаем перерыв на пару часов? — предложил он. — Я не профессионал, и мне тяжело играть всё время.

И, милый Иисус, как же сильно он врал.

Играть с Кьёко было даже слишком легко, но за прошедшие дни он успел соскучиться по ней. Это было смешно, ведь они знали друг друга всего несколько дней, но…

— Давай, — Кьёко кивнула. — Только тогда мы не сможем никуда выйти из номера до обеда.

Куон легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, — сказал он. — Что-нибудь с тобой в главной роли.

Кьёко покраснела и замотала головой.

— Нет!

— Почему? — удивился Куон.

Кьёко снова отвела глаза и замялась. 

— Расскажи, почему, а не то я достану нетбук и займусь пиратством, ища твои фильмы, — с угрозой пообещал Куон.

Кьёко вздохнула.

— Это трудно объяснить. Просто… мне не хотелось бы видеть твою реакцию на мои фильмы. Вдруг тебе не понравится?

Она закончила совсем тихо, и у Куона перехватило дыхание от осознания того, что в этой комнате проблемы не только у него. Его мнение почему-то стало ей настолько важным, что она боялась показать ему свои работы.

— Я уже видел, как ты играешь, — с улыбкой напомнил он. 

Но Кьёко снова покачала головой.

— Это другое. Там был Каин, Каину понравилось бы всё, что сделала Сецу. А тебе может не понравиться, поэтому я очень, очень, очень тебя прошу — выбери фильм, в котором я не играла.

Куон фыркнул, сдерживая смех.

Всё-таки тогда он ошибся, фантазия этой девчонки была поистине безгранична, но пока он не собирался выводить её из себя.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Тогда выбери фильм сама.

— А это обязательно должен быть фильм? — Кьёко посмотрела на него с затаённой надеждой. 

— Выбери, что хочешь, — улыбнулся Куон. — Я пока умоюсь.

Он встал с кровати и ушёл в ванную.

И только там понял, что чёрноволосый парень в отражении выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. Не весёлым ради родителей, не собранным и спокойным как на работе, нет, в его глазах было искреннее и пугающее счастье.

Куон опёрся руками на раковину и опустил голову.

Он постоял так несколько минут, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и только потом включил воду, умыл лицо ледяной водой и потянулся за зубной щёткой и пастой.

На ум пришло то самое японские слово, с которого начались все его проблемы. «Мэйваку». Кьёко извинялась бы сутки, если бы поняла, какое сильное неудобство она доставляет ему одним своим существованием.

Ведь Куон никогда такого не испытывал, ему никогда раньше не хотелось так сильно быть рядом с другим человеком без какого-либо подтекста.

Он вернул щётку на место и сплюнул пасту в раковину.

А потом решил, что это всё из-за того, что он думает, что знал эту девочку в детстве. Поэтому обратно в комнату он вернулся с твёрдым намерением прояснить этот момент.

И обнаружил синеющую на экране плазмы заставку Диснея.

— Мультфильм? — ошарашено спросил он.

И Кьёко покраснела сильнее, чем когда-либо.

— Это «Золушка», — едва слышно сказала она. — Он мой любимый. Но, если ты не хочешь, то я…

Куон расхохотался.

Он серьёзно впервые в жизни просто не смог сдержать смех.

— Ты чего? — Кьёко смутилась ещё сильнее и схватилась за пульт, но Куон его отобрал и забрался с ногами на её кровать.

Он подоткнул подушку себе под спину, удобно вытянул ноги и щёлкнул на плэй, запуская мультфильм.

Кьёко всё это время недоверчиво смотрела на него, но потом устроилась рядом, так что Куон даже сквозь разделяющее их расстояние и одежду почувствовал её тепло, и стала смотреть на экран, не отрывая взгляда.

Куон улыбнулся ещё шире, чем раньше.

А потом, когда мышата вышли на охоту, чтобы помочь Золушке сшить платье, тихо спросил:

— Ты моя Кьёко-чан из Киото, правда?

Кьёко едва заметно вздрогнула, но глаз от мультика не отвела.

— Да, — так же тихо ответила она.

— Прости, — Куон постарался быть как можно серьёзнее, — я не принц эльфов.

Кьёко прикусила губу и выглядела так, словно тоже была готова рассмеяться.

Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась:

— Ничего, за эти дни я успела с этим смириться. Я рада, что ты вырос в настоящего мальчика, Корн.

И нельзя описать, каких усилий Куону стоило не поцеловать её в этот момент.

***

К двум часам после полудня в номер ворвался раздражённый Рик. Сецу наградила его мрачным взглядом и продолжила красить ресницы, чуть приоткрыв пухлые губы от усердия.

— Мы опаздываем.

— Мы в курсе, но нас это нисколечко не волнует, — насмешливо отозвалась Сецу.

— Зачем ты красишься, если тебе всё равно нанесут грим? — Рик явно стоял на пороге истерики, раз умудрился забыть, что краситься ей просто необходимо, чтобы никто не признал родную Кьёко.

Куон опустил голову, чтобы спрятать до боли знакомое Рику выражение лица, и мрачно сообщил ему:

— Тебе платят не за глупые вопросы.

— Я жду вас внизу. И если через пять минут вас там не будет, то я точно сделаю с вами обоими что-нибудь противоестественное.

Рик ушёл, знатно хлопнув дверью о косяк.

Невозмутимая Сецу докрасила глаза, игриво подмигнула своему отражению и повернулась к брату:

— Ну как?

Конечно же, Каину это всё не понравилось. Куон вообще считал, что, если бы старший Хилл не был таким конченым подкаблучником, точно запер бы сестру дома и с маньячным хохотом жёг её одежду во дворе.

— Переоденься, — сказал он.

Сецу поджала губы и надула щёки для пущего эффекта, с шумом выпустив воздух.

— Издеваешься что ли? — прищурилась она. — Я, по-твоему, зря шнуровала этот корсет? Сама!

Каин невинно улыбнулся.

И пусть Куон прекрасно понимал, что улыбка эта в сочетании с его образом в целом могла обмануть только слепую и глуховатую старушку, но Сецу так дорожила его мнением, что просто не могла проигнорировать.

Дополнительным плюсом было то, что Кьёко тоже прекрасно понимала, что он её дразнит, и ничего не могла с этим сделать.

— И что мне надеть?

Каин влез в шкаф, выудил штаны и самую закрытую кофту из имеющихся в наличии и торжественно разложил на кровати.

Сецу скрестила руки на груди.

— Нет, — заявила она после минутного молчания и топнула ножкой для убедительности. — Хочу это платье!

— Нет? — Каин нахмурился в ответ.

Сецу вскинула было подбородок, готовясь отстаивать платье до победного конца, но потом, видимо, решила резко изменить стратегию.

— Тебе оно разве не нравится?

От её упавшего на пару октав голоса, у Куона побежали мурашки по спине, он замер на мгновение с открытым ртом, а потом, совершенно не подумав о последствиях, кивнул:

— Н-нравится.

И Сецу широко улыбнулась:

— Тогда никаких проблем. Люблю носить то, что нравится братику, — она вильнула метафорическим хвостом и шустро скрылась за дверью.

Куон потёр пальцами лоб, потом по нему ещё и постучал ладонью, признавая собственное поражение.

Серьёзно, эта женщина его в гроб вгонит.

Он взял с кресла свой плащ и куртку Сецу, вышел из номера и догнал её у лифта. И оказалось, что за эту пару минут она уже успела найти себе нового друга.

Куон скрипнул зубами и подошёл поближе.

— …Ты просто идеально впишешься, — закончил что-то втирать ей крашеный блондинчик.

— Ты сам не знаешь, какую фигню несёшь, — со смешком ответила ему Сецу по-английски. — Тебя инфаркт хватит, когда ты поймёшь, что опять меня не узнал, придурок несчастный.

— Я ни слова не понял, — блондинчик улыбнулся. — Но, пожалуйста, говори ещё. Твой голос звучит музыкой для моих ушей.

Сецу закатила глаза, а потом заметила Куона.

— Кто это? — в голосе Каина слышалось обещание быстрой и страшной смерти.

— Я так поняла, какой-то местный певец, — Сецу пожала плечами. — Хочет, чтобы я снялась в его клипе.

Каин хмуро уставился на замершего парня.

— У тебя уже есть работа, — твёрдо сказал он.

Сецу фыркнула.

— У меня и мысли не промелькнуло согласиться. Чтобы я снималась в каком-то жалком клипе? Да кто он такой?

— Точно, — Каин закатил глаза, — и как я только мог о таком подумать. Ты хоть вызвала лифт?

— Я хотела подождать, пока Рик взбесится и приедет за нами сам, — призналась она. — Он так забавно злится.

— Я не против, — Каин улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Слушайте, меня так бесит, что я вас не понимаю, — блондинчик явно не привык не быть центром внимания. — Ждите здесь, — он попытался подкрепить свои слова жестами и выглядел при этом очень глупо, — я сейчас схожу за менеджером, она знает английский. Поняли меня? Инглишу!

Он ещё немного помахал руками и ушёл по коридору направо.

— Ну что за идиот? — Каин вздохнул.

Сецу открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но тут звякнул вернувшийся лифт.

Рик увидел их, страшно покраснел, широко шагнул вперёд, хватая их обоих за руки, и потянул на себя, затаскивая вовнутрь.

***

Когда они приехали к месту съёмок (сегодня это был не павильон, а одна из улиц Токио, заполненная разодетой молодёжью), их встретили группа со скорбными лицами, бледные актёры и рыдающий режиссёр Огата.

— Не так уж сильно мы опоздали, — Рик почесал затылок и недоумённо посмотрел на Сецу.

Огата зарыдал ещё сильнее.

И если именно так он себя вёл, когда Рику пришлось изобразить иностранного мафиози, то это многое объясняло.

Тут бы и сам Куон не устоял.

Сецу приподняла брови и решила пойти другим путём. Она нашла взглядом знакомую гримёршу и пальцем поманила к себе.

Девчонка неуверенно подошла.

— Что случилось? — требовательно спросила у неё Сецу.

И девчонка затараторила:

— Пока мы вас ждали, мисс Хилл, режиссёр решил снять сцену погони, и каскадёр не справился с управлением, врезался в ограждение и получил серьёзное сотрясение мозга. Поэтому его забрали в больницу, а режиссёр теперь считает, что боги прокляли его, потому что это уже третий несчастный случай на площадке.

— Понятно, — Сецу махнула рукой, показывая, что она может уйти, и обернулась к Каину. — Похоже, это надолго, можем пока сходить за мороженым.

— Куда намылилась? — подошедший Мурасаме навис над её плечом, подозрительно хмурясь.

— Не твоё дело.

— Не выпендривайся и говори по-японски.

— Выучи уже английский, если так хочешь быть похож на своего кумира, — Сецу закатила глаза.

— Слушай, ты, — Мурасаме придвинулся слишком уж близко, — мне плевать, кто ты в Англии, но в Японии мы презираем таких людей. Ты мелкая избалованная су…

Куон шагнул вперёд, обхватил рукой его горло и сжал пальцы.

И, надо сказать, именно тогда режиссёр Огата перестал рыдать.

— Закончи это предложение, — тихо сказал Куон, — и я сверну тебе шею.

— Каин! — голос Рика прошёл по касательной, не задев сознания. Куон просто сильнее сдавил горло, наслаждаясь чужой болью.

— Пока ты его просто душишь, братик, — скучающе вздохнула Сецу. — Тоже круто, конечно, но немного противоречит твоим словам.

Куон посмотрел на неё, оторвавшись от хрипящего Мурасаме, пытающегося разжать его хватку, и вздрогнул.

Несмотря на манеры Сецу, рядом с ним стояла другая девушка. И эта девушка выглядела напуганной его поведением до смерти.

Она положила ладонь ему на предплечье и сжала пальцы.

— Братик, отпусти его.

Мурасаме отшатнулся в сторону, упав в руки подбежавших их разнимать операторов, и закашлялся. На его шее наливались кровью следы пальцев, над которыми придётся хорошо поработать гримёрам перед съёмками следующей сцены.

— М-м-мистер Хилл? — в вытаращенных глазах Огаты плескался искренний ужас.

— Вам следует лучше его дрессировать, — бросил ему Каин, ударив по руке Рика, потянувшегося к его плечу. — Ваш пёс не думает перед тем, как открыть свой рот.

— П-простите, — Огата машинально поклонился, совершенно проигнорировав то, что извиняться должен был его собеседник.

— Теперь вы готовы работать, режиссёр? — холодно спросила Сецу.

— Д-да, — Огата всё ещё не мог отвезти от Каина взгляд, — да! Грим ждёт вас, мисс Хилл. Сегодня мы снимем вас с Мурасаме-куном, а сцену погони придётся отложить на завтра, потому что нам нужно найти нового каскадёра.

— Этот трюк может сделать братик, — сообщила Сецу. — Он может сделать всё.

— Д-да? — у Огаты округлились глаза, и Куон сделал единственный логичный вывод — бедняга уже представлял, как его отправляют в тюрьму за разрушенный город.

— Да, — Сецу могла загипнотизировать человека этими глазами и уверенным тоном. — С этой сценой не возникнет никаких проблем.

— Д-да, — Огата завороженно кивнул.

— Вот и договорились, — Сецу довольно улыбнулась и ушла, по дороге прихватив гримёршу с чемоданчиком.

Огата покашлял, приходя в себя, и взглянул на Куона.

Он несколько минут молчал, собираясь с духом, а потом осторожно и очень вежливо начал:

— Я понимаю, что вы защищаете сестру, мистер Хилл, но не могли бы вы… — Каин нахмурился, и Огата тут же сбился с мысли, — эм… в смысле… я хотел сказать, что это вполне понятно, но… как бы так…

— Не веди себя так, словно ты из леса только что вышел, — помог ему Рик. Морщины на его лбу уже сложились в очень обеспокоенную складку, предвещавшую долгий разговор по душам после окончания этого дела.

И Куону уже начало казаться, что этот разговор будет не так уж бесполезен. Потому что все его тщательно возведённые границы и стены оказались бумажными.

***

Мурасаме так сильно возмутило, что исполнение трюка доверили Куону, что он довёл режиссёра до слёз по второму кругу своими требования разрешить ему всё сделать самому.

Огата, к общему удивлению (даже у Сецу и у той брови поползли вверх), взял себя в руки и, не переставая рыдать, сказал Мурасаме твёрдое «нет».

Так Куона заставили переодеться в строгий брючный костюм и напялили парик.

От него требовалось всего ничего — на высокой скорости оторваться от преследования нескольких машин и постараться никого не угробить.

— А вот и дублёрша мисс Хилл, — пояснил Огата, повернулся к ним и с ужасом уставился на пассажирское сидение машины.

Куон проследил направление его взгляда и скрипнул зубами. Естественно, там была Сецу.

Рик, стоящий рядом с машиной, постучал по стеклу, наклонился и что-то сказал. Сецу ответила ему неприличным жестом, Рик покрутил пальцем у виска, Сецу закатила глаза, Рик обречённо махнул рукой, и именно тогда Куон дошёл до машины.

Он сел за руль и вздохнул.

Естественно, он бы предпочёл, чтобы Кьёко не было в машине, потому что никто не застрахован от несчастных случаев, но Каин-то был непрошибаемо самоуверен, а Сецу столь же несокрушимо верила в него. Понятное дело, она не осталась в стороне.

— Ремень пристегни, — напомнил Каин.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Огата дёрнул ручку пассажирской дверцы. — Мисс Хилл, немедленно выходите!

Сецу скептически на него посмотрела.

— И чего они все так забегали? — удивилась она, обращаясь к брату.

— Они же с таким трудом тебя нашли, — хмыкнул Каин. — Вдруг покалечишься.

— С чего бы это я должна покалечиться? — Сецу посмотрела на замерших у машины Огату и Рика как на полных идиотов. — Вы ждёте, пока стемнеет, или мы всё-таки можем начать снимать?

Рик закатил глаза, а вот Огата побледнел до синевы и стоял уже не на пороге истерики, а на грани самого настоящего обморока.

— Мисс Хилл, я вас очень прошу, — начал он. — Я вас умоляю, уступите ваше место каскадёру.

Сецу фыркнула.

— Мы слишком мало знакомы, режиссёр, так что я прощу вас сегодня. Но на будущее я хочу, чтобы вы твёрдо запомнили: я никому не позволю занять моё место рядом с братом. А теперь давайте начнём.

Она потянула дверцу на себя, захлопнула её и, для надежности, заблокировала замок и обиженно пожаловалась:

— С ними так сложно.

— Ты хорошо с ними справляешься, — утешил её Каин.

Настолько хорошо, что Куон подозревал, что знающий правду режиссёр Огата будет потом шарахаться от своей актрисы. Пусть Кьёко и рассказала с утра, что они уже давно знакомы и именно ему она обязана своим дебютом в роли злодейки, Сецу была слишком сложным человеком, чтобы спокойно её пережить и вернуться в норму.

К Огате тем временем подскочил взбешённый Мурасаме и что-то заговорил, тыча пальцем в их сторону. Явно возмущался, что Сецу не заменили на каскадёра.

Огата долго что-то говорил ему в ответ, а потом махнул рукой операторам. В ухе у Куона ожил передатчик.

— Мистер Хилл?

— На связи.

— Если вам не сложно, не могли бы вы на ближайшие минуты перестать делать вид, что не говорите по-японски? — вежливо спросил Огата.

— Так и быть, — фыркнул Каин.

— Добрый вечер, Хилл-сан, — в динамике зазвучал другой голос. — Я буду вашим штурманом, хорошо?

— Давайте уже начнём.

Куон покрепче обхватил руль правой рукой и положил левую на рычаг переключения скоростей, дыша глубоко и размеренно, чтобы успокоить разгорающийся в груди детский восторг, не принадлежащий Каину Хиллу.

Сецу потянулась к нему, опёрлась ладонью на бедро и поцеловала в щёку. Она уже делала так с Мурасаме, Куон же присутствовал на съёмках этого плана и всё видел, но в эту секунду, когда она прикоснулась губами именно к нему, он вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Разве ты не спасёшь меня? — выдохнула уже даже не Сецу и не Кьёко, а совсем другая девушка, обращаясь к влюблённому в неё парню. Она была той ещё стервой и просто использовала его, играя на чувствах, но об этом знал только Куон.

Шуичи любил Аюми и был готов ради неё на все.

Куон посмотрел в сторону приближающихся к ним машин и нажал на газ, заставив автомобиль с визгом сорваться с места.

Он почти не слушал, что говорил ему штурман, пытаясь корректировать их маршрут, просто проходил мимо тех точек с камерами, которые успел запомнить, уходя от преследования, и старался не думать о том, что чувства Шуичи не были для него слишком сложны.

Куон прекрасно его понимал.

***

— Ну ты даёшь, — Рик повторил это уже в пятый раз и был не намерен останавливаться на достигнутом, — у меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда на повороте вас занесло. Я уже представлял, что со мной сделает твоя мама и… ой.

— Ежедневник, — Каин вздохнул, — ты опять заговариваешься.

После сцены всё ещё бледный Огата довольно быстро отпустил всех по домам, отвергнув предложение одного из операторов снять ещё разок, просто на всякий случай.

Он поблагодарил Куона, по-европейски пожал ему руку, пообещал Сецу, что он приплюсует финансовое выражение благодарности к её гонорару и, пошатываясь, удалился.

И даже Мурасаме им слова не сказал, когда они прошли мимо к своей машине, чтобы уехать обратно в отель.

— Останови возле магазина, — попросила Сецу, когда Куон повернул на хорошо знакомую улицу. — Хочу сделать стейк на ужин.

— Может, сходим в ресторан?

— Хочу сама, — Сецу заупрямилась.

— Хорошо-хорошо.

Куон покорно перестроился в крайний левый ряд и припарковался у магазина. Они оба вышли, а Рик замешкался, пытаясь найти в кармане зазвонивший телефон.

Наконец, нашёл, нахмурился и ответил:

— Мистер Такарада? Что-то случилось?

Куон остановился, решив послушать. Он понимал, почему Лори звонил именно Рику, и не менее прекрасно понимал, что Каину вряд ли был интересен этот разговор, но любые новости от президента непосредственно касались безопасности Кьёко.

— Ты идёшь? — нетерпеливо позвала Сецу.

— Хочу покурить, подожди, — Куон удержал её за руку.

— Ну внутри покуришь, — Сецу пожала плечами и дёрнулась, чтобы уйти, но Куон отвлёкся на изменившееся выражение лица Рика и ничего ей не ответил. Свою ошибку он понял только, когда Сецу стукнула его свободной рукой в грудь, вырвалась и в один момент скрылась в магазине.

— Я понял, — сказал Рик, нажал на сброс и сунул телефон обратно в карман.

— Что случилось? — потребовал Куон.

Рик смерил его подозрительным взглядом и уточнил:

— А ты сейчас кто?

— Рик, не еби мне мозг, говори, что случилось.

— Я тебе эти дни ещё припомню, дружище, — мрачно пообещал Рик. — Такарада сказал, что напали на подругу Кьёко, пытались разузнать, где можно вас найти. С девушкой всё в порядке, всего пара синяков, но детке, я так думаю, об этом лучше не рассказывать.

Вот с этим Куон был полностью согласен.

— Лори позаботится о её подруге?

— Да, — Рик кивнул. — Ей всё равно нужно было уезжать на съёмки на Окинаву, так что ей просто приставят телохранителя для безопасности. Зато полиция, вроде бы, зашевелилась.

— Это хорошо. Пойдём, мы зря отпустили Кьёко одну.

— Да уж, — Рик хмыкнул. — Ладно бы Кьёко, отпустил-то Сецу, так что могут быть жертвы.

Куон согласно кивнул и напомнил себе, что сейчас он должен снова стать Каином.

Они с Риком зашли в магазин, удостоились подозрительных взглядов всего персонала и пошли по направлению мясного ряда, которое им указала трясущаяся девушка-кассир.

Сецу, кстати, среди частей туш и окровавленного мяса смотрелась достаточно органично.

— Покурил? — она демонстративно не посмотрела в его сторону.

— Попробуешь ещё раз так сбежать, — пообещал Каин, — и я тебя отшлёпаю.

— М-м-м-м, — задумчиво протянула Сецу, словно рассмотрела вероятность такого исхода событий со всех сторон и сделала определённые выводы. — Договорились.

Куон представил, сглотнул и проклял того предка, от которого ему досталось хорошее воображение, позволившее в красках нафантазировать нежную, покрасневшую после шлепка кожу.

— Выбрала? — спросил он.

— Ну да, давай ещё купим вина, и можно идти.

— Вина? — Куон удивился.

— Разве не ты вчера ныл, что в любом приличном отеле давно есть бары в номере? — напомнила она.

И Куон не ныл!

Просто после вчерашних событий в гримёрке ему в композицию так и напрашивалась бутылка виски.

— А почему кусков мяса только два? — Рик посмотрел на Сецу с нескрываемой надеждой растопить её холодное сердце и добраться до милой девочки внутри.

Но она быстро вернула его из мира иллюзий.

— Скорее мир рухнет, чем я начну готовить для менеджера, — с отвращением сообщила Сецу, вручила Куону корзинку с мясом и развернулась.

Рик тяжело вздохнул, но последовал за ней.

Куон хмыкнул и тайком взял с полки третий кусок будущего стейка, решив, что Сецу он потом уж как-нибудь уговорит. Возможно, просто соврёт, что очень голоден.

Уж что-что, а кусок мяса Рик сегодня заслужил.

***

На следующий день Куон как раз успел прислониться к любимой стене, когда мимо него проскользнула стайка сплетничавших девчонок. И они были так увлечены своим занятием, что даже не обратили на него внимания.

— Согласись, мы же все решили, что Кьёко-сан очень внезапно исчезла, — сказала одна.

— Но режиссёр же сказал, что она заболела, — возразила другая.

— Так уж и заболела? — скептически хмыкнула третья. — А днём ранее была совершенно здорова.

— Всякое может случиться, — второй явно нравилась Кьёко. — Простудилась! Как будто вы никогда неожиданно не просыпались с тяжёлой головой и температурой.

Первая и третья передёрнули плечами почти синхронно.

— Мой приятель играл с ней в BOX R и рассказывал, что однажды она снималась с температурой под сорок, её тогда сразу после в больницу увезли, а потом приставили менеджера, чтобы следил, — добавила молчавшая до этого момента четвёртая. — Может, её Яширо-сан заставил дома сидеть?

— А вот мне кажется, что в газете правду написали, — сказала третья.

— Да не могла Кьёко-сан ради парня бросить съёмки, — заупрямилась вторая. — Сами подумайте!

— Я бы бросила, — заявила первая, и они вместе с третьей захихикали.

Вторая скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась, глядя на них.

— Думайте, что хотите, но распространять сплетни я вам не дам, — заявила она.

Четвёртая и Куон были с ней согласны.

Конечно, после подслушанного, он собирался выяснить, о чём именно и кто написал, но эта девчонка заслуживала уважение.

— Не думай, что если будешь подлизываться к Кьёко, тебя возьмут в LME, — третья прищурилась.

— Меня устраивает моё агентство, — вторая вскинула подбородок.

— Намекаешь, что ты у нас тут святая, а мы…

— Те ещё сучки, — вздохнув, подтвердил Каин.

Девчонки разом подпрыгнули, не менее дружно обернулись и совсем синхронно округлили глаза. Сбежали вот уже вразнобой.

Куон хмыкнул, глядя им в след, и достал телефон. Он открыл нужное приложение и ввёл в строку поиска запрос. Приложение задумалось, сортируя результаты по релевантности, а потом выдало в ответ кучу ссылок.

И если первая говорила о предстоящей церемонии награждения премии «Голубая лента», которую будут вести лауреаты прошлого года — Кьёко и Киджима Хидехито, то уже вторая была именно той, которую он искал.

Час назад какие-то идиоты выложили статью, в которой рассказали об отсутствии всеми любимой Кьёко-чан на съёмках и прозрачно предположили, что в этом виноват тот самый иностранец, засветившийся на фотографии из LME, предлагая публике самой додумать, куда именно они исчезли и чем занимались. Почитатели актрисы в комментариях нервничали и уже перешли на личности, пытаясь доказать друг другу, что Кьёко так не могла или могла, «потому что это настоящая любовь».

Куон потёр пальцами висок, сохранил ссылку на статью, кинул её в сообщении Лори и закрыл приложение.

Конечно, сотрудники LME и сами способны были обнаружить эту информацию, но вполне могли боссу о ней не сообщить, так что стоило убедиться, что всё дошло до адресата. Тем более что, несмотря на всю смехотворность этой статьи, она вполне могла им помочь, дав якудза хороший повод проверить все отели Японии.

Куон убрал телефон в карман и поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда Сецу появилась на площадке, одарив его улыбкой и желанием оторвать руки их костюмеру. Потому что появление девушки в таком платье в квартире молодого парня походило на начало порнофильма.

Куон махнул ей в ответ на улыбку и прикрыл глаза.

Конечно, если Сецу потом выяснит, что он снова пропустил все её сцены, точно будет ныть и обижаться, но душевное равновесие Куону было дороже. А оно и так балансировало на грани после сна, оставившего его утром с опустошающим чувством неудовлетворённости, подкрепленном каменным стояком. Во сне золотое платье он снимал с Кьёко лично, а она краснела от его прикосновений, но тянулась навстречу, сама расстёгивала его одежду, а потом…

Куон глубоко вздохнул.

Вспоминать этот сон точно было не лучшей идеей.

Куон скосил взгляд, почувствовав движение рядом с собой, и обнаружил Рика, разжившегося где-то складным стулом и смотрящего на его мучения с нескрываемым интересом.

Ну да, как будто стоило ожидать чего-то ещё.

***

Куон вышел в комнату из ванной и замер на месте. Сецу стояла к нему спиной, поэтому и не заметила его появления, продолжив разговаривать по телефону.

А Сецу некому было звонить.

— Я уже сказала, Хидехито, — голос Кьёко был раздражённым, — где я и с кем — это не твоё дело… Нет, я не… Какое ещё признание?! Слушай, мы шесть месяцев как расстались, перестань лезть в мою жизнь!

В жизни Сецу не могло быть никакого Хидехито.

А Куон сейчас мог бы просто выйти из номера, дав Кьёко спокойно договорить. В его жизни же были девушки с ревнивыми бывшими и ни разу, ни единого разу от их звонков ему так сильно не хотелось свернуть чью-нибудь шею.

А ведь он думал, что любил тех девушек, но сейчас, впервые ощущая клокочущую внутри ярость, смог ясно понять — это было иллюзией.

Куон относился к тем девушкам как к декорациям своей жизни и с лёгкостью менял одну на другую, не испытывая ревности, когда они говорили, что уходят к другому.

Сейчас он ревновал.

И было бы правильнее прервать их игру, потому что Каин не должен был… Каин испытывал бы то же самое, если бы узнал, что у Сецу был другой мужчина.

И в отличие от Куона, Каин имел на это полное право.

Поэтому он кинул полотенце на кровать, шагнул к Сецу, отобрал телефон из её рук и, не глядя на экран, швырнул его в стену. Телефон глухо ударился об неё, отскочил и упал вниз.

Сецу резко обернулась.

— Ты что делаешь?

— С кем ты говорила?

Любой испугался бы этого тона, но Сецу только непонимающе моргнула.

— Это был… — она замолчала.

Всё правильно. Сецу не могла сказать, с кем она говорила, потому что не могла знать этого человека. Но Каин не собирался облегчать ей жизнь.

Потому что не привык ни с кем её делить.

— С кем ты говорила? — повторил он.

Сецу неожиданно рассмеялась и сказала:

— Ты просто ревнуешь, вот и ведёшь себя так глупо. И я не буду перед тобой оправдываться, словно в чём-то виновата. Сам же говорил, что тебе плевать, с кем я.

Она резко пожала плечами и повернулась в сторону, куда полетел телефон, собираясь его поднять и осмотреть повреждения.

Но Каин не отпустил её так просто. Он схватил её за локоть и дёрнул на себя, прижал крепче второй рукой.

Сецу жарко выдохнула ему в голую шею и терпеливо напомнила:

— Ты же сам говорил, что пока я люблю только тебя, могу делать, что захочу.

Она задёргалась, пытаясь вырваться, и Каин уронил их обоих на кровать, чтобы точно не дать сбежать, заставив охнуть под его весом.

— Я беру свои слова назад, — мрачно сказал он, нависнув над ней.

Сецу обомлела на пару мгновений, а потом решила переспросить:

— Что?

— Всё, что ты захочешь, — тяжело сказал Каин, пальцами ведя линию вниз, от нежной кожи её щеки по шее и груди, — ты можешь делать только со мной. Ни с кем больше. Поняла?

Она замерла под ним, когда пальцы скользнули в декольте топика и потянули его вниз, открывая кромку нижнего белья.

Куон был готов к тому, что прямо сейчас получит знатную пощёчину от Кьёко, но она снова его удивила.

Сецу положила ледяную ладошку ему шею и потянула вниз, на себя, прошептав прямо в губы:

— Всё, что хочу?

— Да.

Куон покрепче сцепил зубы, потому что нижняя половина его тела была в паре минут от того, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, какой живой интерес вызывали слова Сецу.

А она хмыкнула, словно была уверена, что он блефует, и потянулась вперёд, прижавшись губами к его губам. Прикосновение было невесомым, Сецу целовалась бы совсем не так, но Куон и не хотел целовать Сецу.

Он хотел Кьёко.

И эта мысль его отрезвила.

Куон медленно поднял голову, оторвавшись от нежных губ.

— И это всё, что ты хочешь? — хмыкнул он.

На мгновение — едва различимое мгновение — под ним оказалась смущённая происходящим Кьёко. Она потупила взгляд, моргнула и усмехнулась, вернув Сецу в строй.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим.

Сецу криво улыбнулась и снова поцеловала, совсем по-другому, жарко и глубоко, запуталась тонкими пальцами в волосах и больно дёрнула пряди. В её жестах не было ни капли нежности, она, как и сам Каин, сгорала от желания обладать самым важным в своей жизни человеком полностью, не оставив ничего другим. И желание это было настолько сильным, что перевешивало людские запреты и табу.

Страшные, изломанные отношения, вывернутые наизнанку, — Куон это понимал. Вот только, если бы он сам оказался братом Кьёко, ему тоже было бы всё равно.

Сецу с силой толкнула его в грудь, заставив лечь на спину, и оседлала, устроившись, слава Иисусу, на животе. Куон сглотнул, машинально положил ладони на её бёдра, приласкал кожу, по которой вмиг побежали мурашки, и с ухмылкой спросил, поддразнивая:

— Это всё?

Сецу нахмурилась, дёрнула полы его рубашки в стороны, едва не выдрав те три пуговицы, которые он успел застегнуть, с корнем, а потом опёрлась о плечи, привстала и отодвинулась, потянулась к молнии на ширинке, невзначай пригладив и его вставший член. И Куон безучастно заметил, что у неё задрожали руки, а потом его словно облили ледяной водой.

Он перехватил их, поднёс к своим губам и принялся целовать тонкие пальчики, один за другим.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Тебе пора спать.

Сецу взбешённо дёрнулась, собираясь сбежать от него, но Каин не позволил, уложил её рядом, привычно поцеловал в лоб и тихо сказал:

— Я только твой. А вот ты вечно хочешь получить все подарки сразу. Нет уж, сестрёнка, придётся потерпеть.

— Вот как? — хмыкнула Сецу.

— Да, — Каин прижал её ближе и прикрыл глаза. 

Он, как чёртова девица из любимого фильма матери, подумает об этом завтра. И, возможно, даже найдёт какое-то оправдание собственной трусости.

***

С утра Кьёко старательно игнорировала все его намёки на перерыв в игре. Так что Куону пришлось — в буквальном смысле — взять всё в свои руки.

Он с трудом поймал Кьёко и усадил напротив.

— Надо поговорить.

— Может не стоит? — Кьёко отвела глаза и сделала вид, что произошедшее её никак не затронуло. — Мне нечего сказать.

Куон легко согласился:

— Тогда слушай. Моё поведение вчера было продиктовано не только характером Каина. Даже не так — Каина вчера там не было вообще. У меня не было и нет на это никакого права, но я приревновал тебя к бывшему.

Кьёко уставилась на него, поражённая такой честностью, даже рот приоткрыла от неожиданности.

Куон вздохнул и продолжил:

— И я бы ни за что в этом не признался, если бы Рик не промывал мне мозги все эти годы. Поэтому я прошу тебя дать мне шанс.

— Шанс? — у Кьёко остекленели глаза, и Куон решил, что ходить кругами не стоит:

— Давай встречаться, — предложил он. — Когда вся эта чушь с программой защиты свидетелей в версии Лори закончится, давай попробуем встречаться.

На лице Кьёко мелькнуло и пропало загнанное выражение, без всяких слов говорившее о том, что предположение Музы-сан о её недоверии к мужчинам имело под собой основание гранитной крепости.

— Я не… — она сжала губы в линию и нахмурилась, потом попробовала ещё раз: — Я решила ни с кем не встречаться. Никогда.

И Куон ляпнул прежде, чем успел себя остановить:

— Можем пожениться.

Повисла немая пауза, во время которой Куон успел несколько раз пожалеть о том, что из всех умений и талантов способность проваливаться на месте в неловких ситуациях ему так и не досталась.

К чести Кьёко, она не посмотрела на него, как психопата, а просто размеренно напомнила:

— Мы неделю знакомы.

— Четырнадцать лет, — возразил Куон и широко улыбнулся.

Он вообще искренне надеялся, что об этом разговоре никто и никогда не узнает, потому что в противном случае, его репутация нормального человека будет испорчена безвозвратно. Даже справка от Рика не спасёт.

Впрочем, после его слов Кьёко заулыбалась в ответ, и это было победой.

— Ты не веришь, что я тоже тебя не обману, я это понимаю, — сказал он. — Уровень твоего доверия ко мне вообще должен быть ниже, что к остальным мужчинам, я ведь солгал тебе однажды.

— О чём ты? — Кьёко смешно склонила голову на бок.

— Я не принц эльфов. Прости.

Она пару мгновений пристально смотрела ему в глаза, а потом не выдержала и рассмеялась, спрятав лицо в ладони.

— Моё вероломство не знает границ, — покорно признал Куон, продолжив осыпать свою голову метафорическим пеплом, — и, Кьёко, тот камень, который я тебе дал… прости, но он не волшебный.

— Боже! — Кьёко фальшиво ахнула и подняла на него лучащиеся глаза. — Как ты мог меня так обмануть?!

Куон сочувственно вздохнул и с болью в голосе продолжил:

— Поэтому я понимаю, как сложно мне будет заслужить твоё доверие. Но я обещаю, что больше никогда не буду тебе лгать. Прямо сейчас и начну: Кьёко, на самом деле я не принц эльфов и Санта Клауса тоже не… мпф?

Куон скосил глаза на ладошку, зажавшую ему рот, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Некоторую ложь лучше не портить правдой, — серьёзно сказала Кьёко. — Тем более что она вполне может стать истиной. К примеру, твой камень так часто спасал меня от горестей и бед, что на самом деле стал волшебным. Без него я бы не стала собой.

Куон накрыл её ладонь своей, всем видом своим показывая, что он всё понял и осознал. Кьёко улыбнулась, но руку не убрала, запрещая ему говорить, пока она собиралась с мыслями.

— Мы можем попробовать, — наконец решилась она. — Все говорят мне, что я была не права, снова закрыв своё сердце. Такарада-сан даже опять угрожает мне розовым комбинезоном, но я не… Понимаешь, я… Я тебе верю.

Куон прикрыл глаза, почувствовал, как её ладонь выскользнула из-под его руки, и улыбнулся.

— Я не могу пообещать, что всё будет идеально, — предупредил он. — Потому что я понятия не имею, как себя вести с любимой женщиной, а примеры перед глазами у меня были очень странные. Поэтому тебе придётся мне подсказать.

Кьёко хихикнула.

— Хорошо. Давай попробуем вместе.

***

Поездка была привычно тихой, но одновременно не такой, как всегда. Сецу, бескомпромиссно занявшая место возле Каина, периодически кидала на него взгляды, наполненные нежностью и обещанием, от которых его бросало в жар.

Хотелось остановить машину, высадить Рика к чёртовой матери и уехать куда-то, где их никто не найдёт.

И видимо желание это было написано у него на лице, потому что, когда они уже подъезжали к павильону, Рик поёжился и сказал:

— Не к добру это.

— Что? — Сецу огляделась, ища, что именно могло так взволновать её менеджера.

— Довольные вы какие-то. Не к добру.

Каин фыркнул.

Что ни говори, а интуиция у Рика работала без сбоев. Девять лет назад он вот тоже всегда безошибочно понимал, когда и в какое именно дерьмо Куон снова вляпался. Страшно даже представить, что бы с ним случилось, если бы Рика не было рядом.

— Наши отношения перешли на новый уровень, — бесхитростно поделилась Сецу.

И на лице Рика проступил отчётливый ужас. Потом он, правда, вспомнил, что они не родственники и ужас сменился сначала искренней радостью, потом глубокомысленной задумчивостью, остановившись на лёгком непонимании.

Куон, кстати, так увлёкся шоу в зеркале заднего вида, что едва не врезался в припаркованный Мерседес. 

— «Ваши отношения» — это ваши или _ваши_? — уточнил Рик.

Сецу пожала плечами, проигнорировав вопрос.

— Ну вот, сейчас опять орать начнёт, — тяжело вздохнула она и вышла из машины.

Предположение было не лишено истины — из Мерседеса уже выбрался злой как тысяча чертей Мурасаме.

— У тебя глаза что ли на жопе?

И нет, не быть ему звездой Голливуда с таким самоконтролем. Разве что очень скандальной звездой, но режиссёры и продюсеры таких не любят.

— Это я виноват, — тут же покаялся Рик.

Причём, к удивлению Куона, на японском. Мурасаме вон тоже удивился.

А Сецу невозмутимо подтвердила:

— Это он виноват. Но, с другой стороны, ничего не случилось, так что можешь не надрываться.

Мурасаме перекосило.

Куон даже впервые задумался, что, возможно, план Кьёко сразу же перед всеми покаяться и извиниться был не очень-то умным, потому что от Сецу редко у кого оставалось положительное впечатление и желание продолжить знакомство, так что это может потом пятном лечь на её репутацию.

— За тебя всегда менеджер или девчонка говорят? — презрительно спросил Мурасаме.

И если бы у Куон не был так счастлив, кого-то из присутствующих точно бы ожидало близкое знакомство с травматологом. Но — вот он парадокс века — даже смутная пока перспектива отношений с Кьёко смогла сделать то, с чем в своё время с таким трудом справился Рик. Обуздала его дерьмовый характер.

— Да, всегда, — хмыкнул Каин, взял Сецу за руку, отодвинул Мурасаме с дороги и пошёл в сторону входа.

Рик за его спиной, судя по звонкому хлопку, изобразил свой любимый, натренированный за годы жест.

— Чувак, — громко сказал он, обращаясь к Мурасаме, — ну потерпи ты ещё день. Не хочу я в полиции лжесвидетельствовать.

К сожалению, знания японского у Рика закончились фразой «это моя вина», а у Мурасаме за последние дни так и не выучил английский.

Каин прошествовал мимо стойки рецепции, привычно завернул за угол, отпугнул с их пути пару-тройку человек, коротко кивнул Огате и, дойдя до гримёрки, открыл перед Сецу дверь.

— О, решил поиграть в джентльмена? — она насмешливо приподняла брови.

Каин закатил глаза.

Но его вежливость была вознаграждена немедленно. Стоило двери закрыться, как Сецу прижалась к нему всем телом и поцеловала.

В щеку.

Каин недовольно фыркнул в ответ.

— Сам же сказал, что я вечно хочу всё и сразу. Ну вот. Пробую мой новый подарок очень… медленно, — она медленно, едва касаясь пальцами, провела по его щеке и остановилась на шее. В той точке, где бешено бился пульс.

— Умница, — хрипло похвалил Каин и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать как должно, скользнув языком между доверчиво приоткрытых губ, и замер на месте, потому что справа раздалось лихорадчатое покашливание.

Он повернул голову и выругался себе под нос.

Незамеченная ими девушка-гримёр стояла возле зеркала.

— Ой, мамочки, — пискнула она под взглядом Сецу. — Я ничего не видела! Правда! Я клянусь! Не убивайте меня, пожа-а-алуйста-а-а!

Каин тяжело вздохнул и подавил рвущийся наружу смех.

***

Возле стены Каина кто-то заботливо поставил стульчик. Имя благодетеля осталось бы тайной, если бы и дураку не было понятно, что никто, кроме Рика, на такой поступок не способен.

Поэтому сегодня Куон мог с полным комфортом не смотреть происходящее на площадке, ведь именно сегодня был тот самый день, на который и была назначена та сама рейтинговая съёмка, которая всего несколько неделю назад не задела бы ни одну струнку его души.

К сожалению, ситуация с той поры резко ухудшилась. 

На пятом неудавшемся дубле смущённый происходящим режиссёр Огата отправил актёров проветриться и подумать о своих персонажах. И Сецу, естественно, совету не последовала.

Она подошла к Куону и без лишних церемоний и слов уселась ему на колени.

— Не подлизывайся, — мрачно сообщил ей Каин.

Смотреть, как Кьёко обнимается и целуется с другим парнем, было то ещё удовольствие. Куон утешал себя мысль, что всё это игра, но желание съездить Мурасаме по наглой физиономии от этого меньше не становилось.

Сецу надулась.

— Я бы зубы почистить сбегала, но мы ещё не закончили, — пожаловалась она. — Этот придурок всё портит.

— Но и ты не очень-то стараешься, — сказал Каин.

Сецу непонимающе наклонила голову.

— В смысле?

— Он бы в тебя по уши влюбился, если бы ты приложила хоть немного усилий.

Сецу фыркнула.

— Вот ещё. И потом, поздно прикладывать усилия, он уже нас ненавидит всей своей душонкой. — Она закатила глаза и скривилась.

— Говорю же, — Каин хмыкнул, — совершенно не стараешься.

Сецу повелась бы на слабо, а вот у Кьёко он одним предложением задел профессиональную гордость.

Она поджала губы и встала.

— Братик, ты бесишь.

— Стараюсь, — улыбнулся Каин.

И проводил взглядом её легкую и уверенную походку.

— Даже странно видеть тебя таким, — сообщил незаметно подошедший Рик. — Так и хочется снять на видео, чтобы иметь неопровержимые доказательства.

— Отвали, — почти по-доброму попросил Куон.

— И дай-ка угадаю, — продолжил Рик, — совет этот ты ей дал исключительно потому, что ты эгоистичная свинья и хочешь, чтобы они побыстрее закончили?

— Тебе жить что ли надоело? 

Рик хохотнул, демонстрируя, что своим отрицанием Куон всего лишь подтверждает правоту его предположений.

— Это выглядит так нелепо и жалко, что у меня слёзы наворачиваются, — сообщил он.

Куон закатил глаза и повернул голову в другую сторону, подальше от широко усмехающегося друга.

С одной стороны Рика он прекрасно понимал, это ведь был тот самый момент «а я же говорил», который он долго ждал, но с другой — мог бы и проявить сочувствие, всё-таки психолог и лучший друг.

Сецу тем временем вернулась на площадку, громко объявив, что она готова продолжить. Ещё несколько минут потребовалось помощнику режиссёра, чтобы обнаружить и притащить назад Мурасаме, девушка с синими волосами щелкнула хлопушкой перед главной камерой, и всё началось заново.

Но уже немного не так.

Аюми не любила Шуичи, секс для неё был всего лишь способом привязать его к себе ещё сильнее. И до этого инициатором всегда выступала она — первая, бесстрашно показывающая своё желание. Сейчас Аюми была другой, почти робкой и неуверенной. И именно это беспомощное, почти детское выражение на её лице заставило Мурасаме обнять её, чтобы успокоить. 

Она прижалась к нему всем телом, обхватила руками, а потом подняла голову и привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать.

И парень, дорвавшийся до женщины своей мечты, просто не устоял.

Куон скривился и посмотрел на довольно кивающего Огату.

Пара тем временем рухнула на кровать и стала стаскивать друг с друга одежду. Шуичи задрал платье Аюми, дрожащими от нетерпения руками стянул трусики, откинув их в сторону, устроился между раздвинутыми ногами и толкнулся вперёд, навалившись на неё всем телом.

Аюми ахнула, и у Куона противно засосало под ложечкой.

Это было игрой. Ничего из этого не происходило по-настоящему.

Но идиот Шуичи просто засунул в неё свой член и неуклюже задвигался, она ахнула от неожиданности, а Куону стало противно. 

Да, Аюми играла чувствами парня и легла под него ради собственной выгоды, но Шуичи, этот горе-влюблённый, даже не подумал о том, чтобы отказаться, или позаботиться об её удовольствии. Просто взял то, что ему предложили.

Сам Куон всегда поступал так же.

Все те девушки, с которыми он встречался или спал, что-то желали от него или желали его, а он просто брал, что отдавали с таким жаром. И если бы Кьёко пришла к нему раньше, ещё когда он не понял, что был с ней знаком в детстве, когда не узнал, каким замечательным человеком она выросла, то он, скорее всего, тоже бы не устоял.

И что было бы дальше?

Она бы ушла, как все те девушки, и Куон никогда бы не узнал, какую ошибку совершил?

— Эй?

Куон вздрогнул и посмотрел на Рика.

— С тобой всё нормально? — тихо спросил тот.

— Встретимся потом.

Куон встал со стула и вышел из павильона, слишком шокированный своими чувствами, чтобы оставаться на месте. Он дошёл до машины, прислонился к нагретому солнцем боку и, достав из кармана куртки пачку сигарет, закурил.

Возвращаться обратно не хотелось, благо потом это можно будет списать на характер Каина, поэтому он просто стоял на стоянке и ждал.

Кьёко пришла через час. Встала рядом, ткнулась лбом в его плечо и замерла.

Куон погладил её по волосам и тихо предложил:

— Поехали домой?

***

Сцены с участием Сецуки Хилл подошли к концу, но шикарной вечеринки на прощание им никто не устроил.

Они просто вернулись в отель и следующие два дня пролетели как один.

Сначала состоялся суд и был оглашён обвинительный приговор, который адвокат подсудимого, естественно, громко и обстоятельно обещал обжаловать в самое ближайшее время, несмотря на весь груз неопровержимых улик. Судья Могами, оказавшаяся молодой ещё, но жутко серьёзной женщиной, была одновременно похожа и не похожа на свою дочь. А потом Куон заметил у неё на лбу знакомые уже морщинки и решил, что всё-таки похожа.

Судя по репортажу из зала суда, судья Могами Саэна была беспристрастна и неподкупна. Эдакая новая железная леди Японии, которую невозможно не то, что сломать, но и даже погнуть.

А потом, через несколько минут после окончания заседания, Могами Саэна позвонила Кьёко и долго кричала на неё в трубку за то, что она ничего не рассказала о попытке похищения и угрозах. Кьёко в ответ только всхлипывала и кивала, словно мать могла её видеть, и выглядела до крайности шокированной таким поворотом событий.

Куон не выдержал и в какой-то момент просто отобрал у неё телефон, задав судье Могами самый важный для него вопрос — могла ли Кьёко вернуться к обычной жизни, после которого и сам подвергнулся допросу в лучших традициях средневековых инквизиторов.

Сошлись на телохранителе, повышенной бдительности менеджера и немедленном оповещении судьи Могами в случае любой угрозы. Куон пообещал звонить, даже если Кьёко порежет пальчик, чем, кажется, и заработал пару очков.

По крайней мере, Рик был в этом уверен.

Его, кстати, провожали в аэропорт на следующий день.

Рыжеволосая уже Кьёко натянула смешную панамку и солнцезащитные очки, дополнила образ совершенно неподозрительного человека огромной для неё толстовкой Куона и изо всех сил старалась слиться с толпой.

У Куона, который пока так и не вернул родной цвет волос, это получалось намного лучше.

Рик же насильно поставил их перед собой, долго и насмешливо разглядывал, а потом разлился соловьём, желая счастья, любви и здоровья одновременно.

— И самое главное, — закончил он, — только попробуйте не пригласить меня на свадьбу. После того, что я благодаря вам, двум паршивцам, пережил, я должен быть и другом невесты, и подружкой жениха, и ловцом букета, и первым в очереди на поздравительный тост.

Кьёко зарделась, но кивнула.

Куон же просто закатил глаза, решив это всё проигнорировать.

— Посадку на твой рейс объявили, — сказал он. 

— Кьёко, детка, — Рик явно использовал по отношению к другу ту же тактику, — если этот придурок будет тебя обижать, позвони мне. Я возьму в заложники Брайана, и он станет как шёлковый.

— Брайана? — не поняла Кьёко.

— Я привезу его на вашу свадьбу, — пообещал Рик.

И Куон решил, что это последняя капля.

— Катись уже, — попросил он.

Рик хохотнул, похлопал их обоих по плечам, а потом вспомнил, что он американец в четвёртом поколении и полез обниматься, слишком бурно для аэропорта Токио демонстрируя свои чувства.

Но, в конце-то концов, Куону всё-таки удалось выпихнуть его за черту, куда провожающим уже было нельзя. Рик белозубо улыбнулся им на прощание, помахал рукой и попытался изобразить жестами что-то замысловатое.

— Он обещает приехать в следующем году? — спросила Кьёко, пытаясь их расшифровать.

— Спаси нас Иисус, — искренне отозвался Куон и потянул её к выходу. 

Они вместе вышли из здания и направились в сторону стоянки.

Там Кьёко уже ждали. Яширо-сан, одетый в такой же серый костюм, как и при их прошлой встрече, призывно открыл дверь машины и поправил очки, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что они очень спешат. Вернувшийся в строй Накамура-сан, которого едва удалось уговорить отпустить их в аэропорт без его присутствия, тоже намекающее взглянул на часы и сел рядом с водителем.

— Мне пора, — Кьёко виновато улыбнулась, повернувшись к Куону лицом.

— Я знаю.

На мгновение Куону показалось, что именно так всё и закончится. Кьёко сядет в машину и уедет в свою жизнь, наполненную светом софитов и съёмками, и их пути разойдутся навсегда.

Но потом она воровато оглянулась, с отчаянной смелостью в глазах дёрнула его за галстук, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловала.

И страх исчез.

***

На работу из аэропорта Куон доехал к обеду, но почему решил не пользоваться стоянкой под офисным центром, а припарковаться возле главного входа. Стайка девочек-пиарщиц проскользнула мимо него в дверях, не узнав с тёмным цветом волос.

Куон зашёл в лифт вместе с увлечённой чтением договора Юкимурой-сан, и опять остался незамеченным. Она не подняла на него глаз, просто громко и чётко сказала, какой этаж ей нужен, а потом снова углубилась в расшифровку технических терминов приложения.

Куон пропустил её вперёд на выходе и не дал врезаться в стеклянную дверь, только потом направившись к кабинету босса. Постучал, дождался громогласного «кого ещё черти принесли?» и вошёл.

— Да ты надо мной издеваешься? — прогрохотал босс, когда Куон показался на пороге. Ну, примерно такую реакцию он и ждал, поэтому и подготовился заранее.

— Я принёс вам автограф для дочки, — выложил он козырь на стол. — И ещё Кьёко сказала, что поздравит её с днём рожденья лично, если вы назовёте дату.

Босс нахмурился, но свёрнутый в трубочку плакат взял.

Куон его уже видел, к тому же, вчера он узнал, что эта телевизионная драма была ремейком «Цукиномори», в которой много лет назад главную роль исполнил его отец. «Тёмная Луна», по словам Яширо, собрала неплохие рейтинги и понравилась публике, но новому Катсуки не удалось затмить старого. А вот новой Мио — удалось, что и дало толчок карьере Кьёко.

На плакате она была совсем на себя не похожа, и дело было даже не в шраме, и не в дорогой одежде дочки богатых родителей. Просто в её глазах горела неподдельная ненависть, вызывающая желание бежать без оглядки. 

— Думаешь, это всё может компенсировать твоё недельное отсутствие без предупреждения? 

Куон пожал плечами.

— К сожалению, я не могу рассказать вам правду. Поэтому у нас есть только два варианта.

Босс хмыкнул и откинулся на жалобно скрипнувшем кресле назад.

— Дай угадаю. Либо ты остаёшься, либо уходишь?

— Да, — Куон кивнул.

Босс внимательно изучил выражение его лица и решил начать с угрозы:

— Я могу лишить тебя всех премий за закрытые сделки на неопределённый срок. Всё равно останешься?

— На тот неопределённый срок, за который успею найти новую работу, — честно отозвался Куон.

Босс закатил глаза.

— Иногда я забываю, почему тебя нанял, но ты всегда готов мне напомнить, да, паршивец? — он махнул рукой. — Проваливай на своё рабочее место и скажи Ямамото, чтобы отдал тебе контакты этих хреновых французов. 

— Будет сделано, босс.

Куон вышел из кабинета, тихо закрыл за собой дверь и вздохнул. Возвращение в офис вызвало у него странные чувства. Словно это была съёмочная площадка, на которой он опять должен был играть давно опостылевшую роль.

— О, Хизури! Стиль сменил, чтобы фанаты Кьёко-чан не узнали? — Сузуки хлопнул его по плечу. — Неделю-то с ней провёл? Только Сато подробностей не рассказывай, а это его инфаркт хватит.

— Главное нам расскажи, — привлечённый возгласом Сузуки, Ямамото вышел из кухни и заржал. 

Куон посмотрел на них и нахмурился.

Они были его коллегами, они вместе выпивали по пятницам и именно их он должен был в скором времени назвать своими друзьями. 

А оказалось, что всего это Куон не хочет.

Сыграв Каина Хилла и вернувшись в свою жизнь, он неожиданно понял, что Хизури Куон тоже отчасти стал придуманным персонажем. 

— Хизури, ну чё молчишь-то?

Куон хмыкнул и повернулся к ним спиной, снова открывая дверь в кабинет.

— Босс? — позвал он с порога.

— Что ещё?

— Я был неправ.

Босс непонимающе нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на застывших за спиной у Куона парней.

— По поводу чего?

— У нас есть только один вариант... Я ухожу.

***

Куон уже собирался спать, когда раздался звук дверного звонка. Гостей он не ждал — Кьёко написала, что их задержали на съёмках, и пообещала позвонить, когда доберётся до дома, а больше близких друзей или хотя бы знакомых, способных вот так неожиданно возникнуть на пороге, у него не было.

Он открыл дверь и удивлённо вскинул брови.

— И кто ты сейчас?

Там была Кьёко, конечно, но Куон прекрасно понимал, что и _Кьёко_ стоящая перед ним девушка не была.

— Меня зовут Нацу, — она обольстительно улыбнулась, лёгким движением кисти отодвинула его со своего пути и уверенно прошла в квартиру. Кошачьей походкой, достойной самых известных подиумов мира.

Куон понятия не имел, что происходит.

— Чем обязан? — спросил он.

Нацу (и где он уже слышал это имя?) обернулась и посмотрела на него как на милого дурочка. Она молча расстегнула свой плащ и одним движением плеч скинула его на пол, оставшись в элегантном, но при этом безумно волнующем платье, какого не могло было быть в гардеробе у Сецу или Аюми. Даже у Кьёко это было скорее платьем Кьёко-актрисы.

— Предложишь мне выпить? 

— Тебе всего двадцать, — Куон улыбнулся.

Нацу закатила глаза.

— Мы в Японии, в двадцать уже можно пить всё. И делать всё, — её голос стал глубже, и Куон сглотнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Вино? Виски?

— Вино.

Куон усмехнулся и прошёл мимо неё на кухню. Он не мог похвастаться обширной коллекцией алкоголя, потому что знал за собой склонность справляться с жизненными трудностями самым радикальным методом, но пара бутылок у него была — коллеги считали это лучшим подарком для иностранца.

Он открыл вино и, проигнорировав наличие бокалов, налил немного в самую забавную кружку, которую можно было найти в его квартире, а потом вернулся к неожиданной гостье.

Нацу, устроившаяся на диване, немного ошарашено изучила толстого кота, поющего серенаду под балконом дамы сердца, а потом залпом выпила вино.

Куон присел рядом с ней на корточки, сжал её ладошку и заглянул в глаза.

— А теперь верни мою Кьёко.

Она моргнула и вздрогнула.

— П-прости?

— Рассказывай, что это значит, — попросил Куон. — Не то, чтобы мне не понравилась Нацу, но всё это было немного неожиданно.

Кьёко виновато поджала губы:

— Когда я волнуюсь, я вспоминаю, какой из моих персонажей мог бы лучше справиться с ситуацией, ну и… иногда проще сыграть? 

— Почему ты волновалась? — удивился Куон.

— Потому что я поняла, что хочу провести эту ночь с тобой. 

— Я тоже этого хочу, — признался Куон. — Я не умолял тебя приехать только потому, что… э-э… мне показалось, что мы решили, что попробуем, а это, наверное, не подразумевает совместную жизнь с первого же дня.

Кьёко кивнула, а потом нахмурилась.

— Что? — спросил Куон.

— С Хидехито мы всё делали очень правильно и медленно, — сказала она. — Сначала смешные смс с цветным текстом и разными милыми картинками, потом свидания, ещё больше свиданий, знакомство с родителями. Мы даже вместе стали жить только после того, как он сделал мне предложение. 

Куон почувствовал, как внутри совершенно не к месту разгорается жгучая ревность, и переспросил:

— Предложение?

Кьёко фыркнула:

— Да, представляешь? Мы были целых три месяца женихом и невестой, а теперь мы никто. Но это не важно.

— Нет?

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что не важно, как и в каком порядке, мы будем всё делать. Я хочу быть с тобой. Сейчас. Это плохо?

Куон тоже покачал головой.

— Нет. 

Кьёко улыбнулась.

— Тогда я останусь.

***

Куон умудрился задремать, пока Кьёко была в ванной, но пробуждение было самым приятным в его жизни — на его животе сидела любимая женщина и целовала. Лоб, веки, кончик носа, щёки, подбородок и снова лоб…

Куон открыл глаза и резко перевернул их обоих, так что Кьёко оказалась под ним. Она хихикнула от неожиданности, подняла на него смеющиеся глаза, и у него перехватило дыхание от нахлынувших водопадом эмоций.

Он наклонился и поцеловал её. Первое, невесомое прикосновение губ, отозвалось жаром внизу живота. Кьёко потянула его на себя и приоткрыла губы, позволив толкнуться языком в рот. Поцелуй длился, становился то страстным, то почти целомудренным в своей нежности, а потом Кьёко запуталась пальцами в его волосах, послав вереницу мурашке по спине.

Куон оторвался от неё на мгновение, оглядел покрасневшие припухшие губы и вздымающуюся от участившегося дыхания грудь. Снова поцеловал, повторив путь Кьёко. Лоб, веки, кончик носа, щёки, подбородок …

Кьёко рвано выдохнула, когда он перешёл на шею, спустился дорожкой поцелуев ниже, добравшись до груди. Он замер, взглянув на неё.

— М-м-м?

— Я американец, мы помешаны на необходимости полного и безоговорочного согласия всех сторон, — напомнил он.

— Дурак, — Кьёко закатила глаза. — Хочешь, чтобы я начала себя вести, как настоящая японка?

Куон представил, как она сталкивает его с кровати и пулей улетает в закат, и хмыкнул. Потянул узел на халате, разрешая ему разойтись в стороны, и громко сглотнул, обнаружив, что под ним на Кьёко были только знакомые трусики Сецу.

— Мне показалось, что они тебе понравились, — она смутилась. — Ты так задышал, когда я нагнулась в юбке…

— Так ты специально? — он прищурил глаза.

— Не я, — Кьёко поспешила оправдаться. — Сецу!

Куон решил оставить это без ответа. Потому что тогда пришлось бы признаваться, что в тот момент, когда он увидел эти самые трусики, роль Каина Хилла была последней вещью, промелькнувшей в его мыслях.

Поэтому он просто наклонился и провёл языком по мгновенно напрягшемся соску. Кьёко вздрогнула и выгнула спину, стремясь продлить прикосновение. Куон усмехнулся и, втянув сосок в рот, крепко сжал губами, потом обвёл языком, сжал ладонью нежное полушарие другой груди.

Кьёко коротко застонала, провела ногтями по его шее, а потом потянула футболку за ворот на себя. Куон оторвался от её груди, позволив избавиться от мешающей одежды. И от ощущения их тел, прижавшихся друг другу без всяких преград, его член почти болезненно напрягся. Куон стянул домашние штаны вместе с боксерами в одно движение, откинул их куда-то в сторону. Взгляд Кьёко скользнул по его телу, зрачки залили радужку, превратившись в тёмные омуты. Она провела ладонью по его груди и животу, остановилась на дорожке светлых волос, уходившей к паху, и сглотнула.

Её тонкие, тёплые пальцы обхватили его член.

Куон хрипло застонал, вцепился пальцами в простынь. А потом Кьёко сделала то, что вообще выходило за все рамки его представлений. Она провела по члену вперёд и назад, чуть нахмурилась, когда он поморщился, поднесла руку ко рту и, не разрывая взгляда, облизала ладонь.

Это стало последней каплей.

Куон позволил, конечно же, он позволил ей сделать несколько движений, сполна насладился её выражением лица, а потом сделал то, что ему хотелось ещё тогда — сдвинул её трусики в сторону и провёл пальцами, почувствовав, насколько сильно она его хотела.

Кьёко ахнула и раздвинула ноги, разрешая Куону устроиться между ними. 

А он продолжил нежными движениями поглаживать кругами её клитор, наклонился ниже, чтобы снова поцеловать. На этот раз Кьёко не позволила ему вести, сама лизнула его губы, толкнулась языком в его рот. Куон воспользовался этим, его средний палец добрался до влажных, припухших половых губ, раскрывшихся под его прикосновением. Смазки было достаточно, чтобы он скользнул внутрь, не встретив ни единого препятствия. Мышцы влагалища рефлекторно сжались, и Куон застонал, представив, как это давление будет ощущаться на его члене.

— П-пожалуйста, — попросила Кьёко, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Тебя, — выдохнула она, притянув его ближе, практически уложив на себя. Совершенно не боясь, что он может придавить её весом своего тела.

— Хорошо.

Куон забрался рукой под подушку, нащупав заблаговременно приготовленный презерватив. Чтобы натянуть его пришлось оторваться от Кьёко и сесть. Он порвал серебристую обёртку, только сейчас обратив внимание на то, что его руки дрожали, и под внимательным взглядом золотистых глаз приставил к головке свёрнутый кондом. А потом Кьёко протянула руку и помогла ему, заставив зажмуриться.

Впрочем, очень скоро глаза пришлось открыть. Кьёко опустила руки вниз, решив избавиться от последнего клочка ткани между ними, но Куон ей не позволил. Он просто сильнее оттянул трусики в сторону, рукой направил член и вошёл. Стенки вагины растянулись, подстраиваясь под его размер, и у Куона закружилась голова от этого ощущения. 

Внутренние мышцы сжались Кьёко, и оказалось, что его воображение не имело ничего общего с ослепительной реальностью. Поэтому в голове очень скоро ни осталось ни одной мысли. Он начал двигался, быстро найдя нужный ритм, слушая её сладкие стоны и шёпот, но не вполне различая слова. Никогда и ни с кем он не чувствовал такого. Впервые всё было правильно.

Впервые всё было идеально.

Позже, когда они оба взмокли от выступившего пота, Куон почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна, предвещающая скорую развязку, и снова скользнул ладонью между её ног, медленными кругами погладил клитор, заставив Кьёко выгнуться в оргазме, сильнее сжаться на его члене, окончательно лишая способности соображать. Он толкнулся в неё ещё несколько раз, прежде чем его самого затянуло в водоворот.

***

Приятней утра у Куона ещё не случалось. Кьёко поцеловала его, выскользнула из-под одеяла, а потом коварно заманила на кухню запахом свежесваренного кофе. Вот только через пару глотков Куон осознал, что она выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется и его прошиб холодный пот, не оставив от неги и следа.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что произошло? — спросил он напрямик.

Кьёко вздрогнула, подняла на него взгляд и непонимающе моргнула.

— Ты о чём?

— У тебя лицо человека, готового провалиться сквозь землю.

Кьёко фыркнула.

— Я бы не отказалась. Сегодня я возвращаюсь на съёмки «Волны». 

— О.

Точно.

Вчера-то у Кьёко была рекламная фотосессия, а сегодня её снова ждал рыдающий режиссёр Огата и его героическая команда в спасательных жилетах.

— Всё ещё хочешь рассказать правду?

— Да, — Кьёко уверенно кивнула. — Я не смогу нормально с ними работать, не извинившись за своё поведение.

Куон пожал плечами.

Не то, чтобы он не был за честность в отношениях между людьми, но уж точно не видел ничего предосудительного в случившемся. Тем более учитывая обстоятельства, которые к этому привели. Но, с другой стороны, от игры в Каина Хилла он получил такое удовольствие, что, скорее всего, в некоторых моментах немного перегибал палку.

— Я могу поехать с тобой, — предложил он.

Кьёко осторожно взглянула на него:

— Правда?

— Ну, я ведь всё равно теперь безработный, — усмехнулся он. — И мне тоже есть, за что извиниться перед Мурасаме. 

Кьёко улыбнулась ему, и от этого внутри стало теплее.

Они закончили завтрак, по настоянию Куона вместе вымыли посуду, переоделись и спустились на стоянку. Где между завтраком и сборами Кьёко позвонила Яширо-сану и попросила приехать сразу в павильон.

Двадцать минут спустя они были на месте.

Кьёко встретили радостно, ей широко улыбались члены съёмочной команды, приветливо здоровались актёры, но потом они все натыкались взглядом на следующего за ней попятам Куона и замирали на месте, округлив глаза.

— Кьёко-чан! — махнул рукой режиссёр Огата. — Рад, что ты верну… эм. Каин-сан?

— Доброе утро, Огата-сан, — улыбнулась ему Кьёко. — Можете позвать всех в павильон? Нам нужно кое-что сказать. 

Огата кивнул и махнул рукой одному из ассистентов.

***

— Мужик, я, правда, готов был бить тебе морду, — Мурасаме похлопал Куона по плечу и с каким-то детским восхищением посмотрел в сторону Кьёко. — Ты был неподражаемо мерзок. Но понять не могу, как, чёрт возьми, никто из нас не узнал её?

— Кьёко хорошая актриса, — улыбнулся Куон. 

— Ты тоже был на высоте, — похвалил Мурасаме. — Но что-то я не припоминаю тебя в дорамах или фильмах. Обычно играешь в театре?

— Я нигде не играю.

Мурасаме недоверчиво вскинул брови.

— Да ладно. Хочешь сказать, что ты пришёл с улицы и сыграл на одном уровне с Кьёко? Вот так просто? Мужик, не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Или ты… — он комически округлил глаза — не хочешь говорить, потому что снимаешься в порно?

Куон рассмеялся.

— Я нигде не играю. Правда.

Мурасаме это явно не убедило. Он открыл уже рот, чтобы продолжить допрос, но его прервал подошедший к ним режиссёр Огата.

— Куон-сан, могу я с вами поговорить?

— Да.

Куон кивнул на прощание Мурасаме и последовал за режиссёром, не совсем понимая, что тому было нужно. Но потом решил, что, скорее всего, Огата собирался попросить, чтобы Куон не проболтался раньше времени о том, кто именно играл Аюми.

— Куон-сан, — сказал Огата. — Я очень долго думал, но потом всё-таки решил, что должен вам это предложить.

И, похоже, Куон ошибся. Огата был преисполнен трепетом, смотрел на него с такой взволнованной надеждой, так нервно сжимал в тонких пальцах какую-то бумажку, что всё это начинало попахивать чем-то очень… чем-то таким…

В общем, Куон вскинул брови и просто поспешил прояснить всё до того, как ситуация стала совсем уж неловкой для них обоих:

— Я польщён, но я не гей.

Огата замер на месте, вытаращив глаза.

— Я тоже, — высоким голосом пискнул он.

— Серьёзно? — вот тут уже удивился Куон. 

— Я женат, — продолжил шокировать его Огата, на всякий случай уточнив: — На женщине.

— Эм… Поздравляю? 

Куон чувствовал себя идиотом. Но понятия не имел, как разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию, потому что на глазах Огаты уже начали наворачиваться пугающие слёзы.

— Тогда что вы хотели мне предложить? — быстро спросил Куон.

Огата взял себя в руки в одно мгновение, больше похожее на вечность.

— Роль.

— Что? 

— Роль, — повторил Огата. — В моём следующем проекте. Не главную, конечно, но она одна из ключевых.

— Я не понимаю, — Куон покачал головой. У него внутри что-то дрожало натянутой струной. Огата ведь точно не мог знать, кто его отец. Точно ведь? 

— Этот персонаж, — Огата что-то разглядел в его лице и затараторил быстрее, — он очень похож по характеру на Каина Хилла. И эта неделя, что вы с Сецу провели на площадке… честно говоря, это были самые идеальные пробы в моей жизни. Поэтому я очень прошу вас подумать над моим предложением. Я понимаю, что не каждый решится бросить нормальную работу ради роли в кино, но…

— Вы предлагаете мне роль, потому что вам понравилось, как я сыграл Каина? — перебил его Куон.

— Ну да, — Огата кивнул. — Сначала я опасался, что вы не очень-то играли, но познакомившись с Куоном, а не Каином, я понял, что у вас настоящий талант к перевоплощению. Почти такой же, как и у Кьёко. Знаете, четыре года назад мало кто верил, что ей удастся сыграть Мио, но она не только нашла свою интерпретацию этого персонажа, но и помогла мне понять, какой я хочу видеть новую «Тёмную Луну». Я чувствую, что у вас тоже большой потенциал.

Куон громко фыркнул, подавив желание рассмеяться в голос.

Вот так, да?

Ему просто нужно было приехать в Японию?

— Я дам вам время подумать, — продолжил Огата. — Не обязательно давать ответ прямо сейчас.

— Я согласен.

— Правда? — Огата радостно улыбнулся. 

Куон кивнул, наткнулся взглядом на рассказывающую что-то чуть ли не в лицах Кьёко, улыбнулся и вспомнил, как начинался день тот день, когда он встретил её. Сломанная кофеварка, криворукий бариста, несчастный велосипедист, стычка с боссом, звонок от влипшего в неприятности Рика… 

Если подумать, тот день был лучшим в его жизни.


End file.
